Definitely Different
by Aleris
Summary: Crossover between Harry Potter, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Legend of Zelda. The CCS gang including Link and Zelda go to Hogwarts. They don't know that they all will have to team up to face a new evil. S&S E&T H&Hr & L&Z. *Discontinued. Sorry*
1. Letters and Portals

Definitely Different  
  
  
  
It was midnight on August 7th in North Tower. A thin man dressed in blue robes with moons and stars on them, along with a tall pointed blue hat, was walking swiftly up the stairs. He had a long white beard and light blue eyes. In his hand were 4 packages, all of which were addressed in green ink. This man was Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. He was heading over to the Owl Post, the wizard way to send mail. Dumbledore stepped into a large room, filled with hundreds of cages of owls. There were owls of every size, and practically every color. He walked past every cage, and went into a separate room to the side. Above the door he went through hung a sign that read "Long Distances". The man walked over to 3 cages and opened them all. He took out the 1st snowy white owl and gave it the 1st letter. He whispered something in its ear, and let the owl take off out the window. The owl quickly flew away as Dumbledore watched, and when it was out of sight, he took out the next owl. He did this up until 1 package was left. By this time it was 12:45. Dumbledore slowly reached into his robe, and pulled out a very small wooden pipe about the size of his middle finger. He played a couple of notes, and then put away the pipe. Dumbledore then took out a wand, and pointed in the air. "Accio chair." He spoke out clearly. Suddenly, a chair flew from the other room and placed itself at his side. He sat down, and stared out the window, lost in thought.  
  
He sat in this chair until about 1:30 in the morning, still staring out the window, having barely moved a muscle in his time in the tower. His eyes lit up when he saw a figure in the sky, swiftly making its way toward the school. Dumbledore took out his wand again, and by saying a few words, started enlarge the window. As the window started to expand, the figure got closer and closer. When it stopped, the large figure came into view and landed without a sound on the windowsill. The figure was a huge barn owl, as tall as Dumbledore himself and 3 times as wide. The owl had long, pointed ears and large black eyes. "Kaepora Gaebora!" The headmaster exclaimed loudly. This owl had a name. "Hello. We meet again Professor." It answered in perfect speech. Dumbledore's smile widened, as he looked the bird over. "I see that you have been living peacefully. That is excellent! I assume you know why you are here, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked. "I believe so, Professor. I knew it would come sooner or later, but never did I think that the time would past so quickly." Kaepora answered. "So how am I to get the Princess all the way to another world, to live in a place so foreign, with others she never knew existed?" asked Kaepora. "That is something she will just have to deal with, for if she wants her powers to reach full potential, she must enroll in this school." Said Dumbledore. "What of her protection? If she is lost, dare I say hurt here, how will she get back home?" The owl asked. "I have no say on that matter, but I can assure you that she will be perfectly safe in Hogwarts. As for getting her here, there will be a portal taking waiting to take her to The Leaky Cauldron, a bar and Inn in England that will lead to Diagon Alley, where she can purchase all of her supplies behind the waterfall near the castle. As for money, she is all set. He mother was a witch who went to Hogwarts before she met the King. The Queen left the family vault in the Princess' name, and gave her a key when she was only 3. I should think she still has it, as her mother went through all that trouble to give it to her." Dumbledore explained. "Oh yes," Kaepora said, "She still has the key, and has barely taken if off since she got it, just like a pendant she got for her 15th birthday last month from a special someone." The owl added with a small smile, if you can imagine an owl smiling. "So then I'm guessing we are ready to end this get-together. I hope to see you soon, Kaepora Gaebora. Here is the letter to our Princess. Get her to the portal in 20 days. Farwell!" With that, the large owl spread its wings, and took off into the night.  
  
  
  
Kaepora Gaebora flew swiftly long into the early morning, up in the clouds as not to be seen. As he flew on, he spotted a large purple spinning hole farther up in the sky. He flew over and straight into the spinning mass of colors. Once he was inside, Kaepora was gone and so was the hole. He came out another purple hole, deep in the Lost Forest of Hyrule. Once he flew out, this hole too disappeared. He was in a forest that lay next to a village, home to a race of children, Kokiri. Kaepora Gaebora flew over to a tree and landed on one of its branches. 'I will bring the Princess her letter in the morning. For now, she must rest.' The giant owl thought. He tucked he head under one of his large wings, and fell quickly into a deep sleep.  
  
A few hours later, as the morning sun appeared, Kaepora once again took flight, this time traveling straight up and out of the forest. He soared above the treetops, heading for Hyrule Castle, his point of destination. It took another hour to get all the way to the Castle, having to travel over all of Kokiri and most of Hyrule Field. He slowed down when he was above Hyrule Castle Town, watching to see if there were any Hylians awake at the hour. By, then sun had risen, and the morning had started out just as any other. Hyrule Castle Town was now open, the drawbridge down, and people of all races, from Gorons to Zoras, were moving in and out the various shops. The owl flew off again to the Castle, and landed on the ground in front of the entrance gate. "Hello there, big feller!" One of the gate guards called out to him. "Are you here on business?" He asked. "I am. May I be let inside?" Kaepora asked. "Why of course. Go pass on over." Said the guard, pointing to the top of the gate. After muttering a 'thank you', Kaepora flew right over and near the ground until he got to the side of the Castle.  
  
From there, he flew to an open window about 3 stories up, landing on the window sill. Kaepora hopped inside the royal room. This was the Princess' room. It was huge. From the window, you could see the large oak door on the right side on the opposite wall. There was an open walk-in closet on the right wall with a large vanity and mirror next to it. Against the wall with the open window was another window, closed, and a huge bookshelf with hundreds of books and scrolls. There was a desk with 3 drawers on the left wall near the open window, full of more books, scrolls, and bottles of ink with feather pens sticking out of them. Next to the desk was a huge queen-sized bed with purple silk sheets, a fleece cover, and a light purple canopy draping down to the floor. In the bed was the 15 year old Princess Zelda, heir to the thrown of Hyrule.  
  
Dropping the brown package onto Zelda's desk, Kaepora walked over to her large bed, and pulled the drapes over so he could see the Princess. She quickly awoke and looked at the large owl. "How do you awake so quickly without noise of any kind?" The owl asked her. "I've been trained to hear just about anything, Kaepora Gaebora." Zelda responded. She stepped out of her bed, and sat down at her vanity, watching the bird intently. Zelda, at 15, was absolutely breathtaking. Every female Hylian wanted to be her, and every male wanted to marry her. She had long flowing blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. She also had long, pointed ears. She was tall for her age-it ran in her family, and had beautiful violet eyes. She was very thin, and had a long neck that always held 2 necklaces; a small golden key on a silver chain, and a beautiful Triforce pendant that had a small emerald, ruby, and sapphire in their own separate triangles on a golden chain. Zelda stood up, went to her closet, and changed into a long light blue dress that touched the floor slightly. When she sat back down, she waited for the owl to speak.  
  
"I come here on official business, Princess. There is a letter on your desk I have brought very far for you." Kaepora said. Zelda walked over to the package, and read the address on the front. It said:  
  
Princess Zelda Harkinian  
  
Room on 3rd flood with 2 windows  
  
Hyrule Castle  
  
Hyrule  
  
Zelda turned over the package, and saw a very strange seal. It was a large crest divided into 4 with a large H in the center. She ripped open the seal and took out 2 folded letters and a pouch. Letter 1 read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIDARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Harkinian:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment  
  
Term begins on September 1. We hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express. Because of ill timing and lateness receiving your letter, you will travel by portal to England, the United Kingdom on Earth on August 27th. There you will buy the supplies you need for your year at Hogwarts. You will be attending your 5th year because of you previous knowledge of magic. Also enclosed are your tickets for the Hogwarts Express on platform 9¾, and a pouch with 7 Galleons to pay for your room a The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Earth? I might be going to Earth? I have read about Earth. I know about some of their customs, dress styles, and much more!" Zelda exclaimed. "So you know that there are many other worlds. That is a good start. If you were to go without any knowledge, who knows what could have happened." Kaepora said. Zelda nodded, and picked up the next letter, the one that told her all of her equipment.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
All students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURCE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
5th Year's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Herbs and Fungi  
  
By Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
By Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
  
By Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an animal of smaller size. Nothing Dangerous!  
  
Zelda read it over again, knowing that she could find each of these items in Hyrule Castle town. "Are you sure I can get all of this where I am going?" she asked. "Yes, I am certain. You will have 19 days to get ready and say goodbye to your father, guardians, and Hero." Zelda blushed as the owl said this. She had been with the Hero now for 5 months, and on her 15th birthday he gave her the Triforce necklace that hung around her neck. A hand unconsciously went to the chain as she thought of him. "I hope you will be ready." Said Kaepora. With that, he hopped over to the window and flew away. Zelda was deep in thought when she heard something clank on her balcony. She jumped and turned around, and saw her Hero standing at the glass smiling.  
  
"Come on in, Link." Zelda said as she slid open the door. Link was a tall and muscular for 15. His journeys all the way across Hyrule and to Termina had built his strong arms and legs. He had golden blonde hair that always had 2 long strands falling in his face, and amazing aqua eyes that could make any girl fall for him. His smile could make a girl's knees go weak, and his skills in martial arts, swordsmanship, archery, and physical endurance will impress anyone. Link was wearing a long forest green sleeveless tunic with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, white tights, a long forest green hat, a brown belt at his waist, brown leather boots, brown leather gloves that had the fingers cut out, and a brown sash that traveled across his chest and back. Link wielded the Master Sword-the sword of Legend and a perfect fitting Hylian shield on his back, along with weapons of a very large variety including his bow and arrows, some potions, and even magical crystals. Link had much more than this, but everything besides his sword and shield were hidden in his tunic  
  
Link stepped inside and made his way over to Zelda. "Good morning Princess." Link said, smiling as he did so. "Link, please don't do that. You know I had to be called Princess, probably more so than living as one." Zelda said as she walked over and sat on her bed. "I know, but it's so fun to tease you." Link said with a grin. Zelda laughed and looked up into his eyes, staring into them. Link stared back into her eyes, and when they both realized what they were doing, they looked away blushing deeply hoping the other hadn't seen. They had known each other for 10 years, both had come to love each other, yet they are still afraid to admit it.  
  
Link looked over at Zelda's desk and saw the papers and pouch there. He walked over, and read the 1st letter. "What's this?" Link asked, his eyes full of confusion. "I've been accepted to a school…a magical school at that. I still haven't told my father about it, I don't think he will take the news very well. It's a school where I will find my inner power. I really want to go. I'm sorry Link." Zelda said as she looked at the floor. Link stood there speechless, picked up the letters, and started to walk out the room. "Link, no! Where are you going?" Zelda cried after him. "Link popped his head back in the door, another smile plastered on his face. "I'm going to talk to the King. You might need a chaperone." Link stated with a wink. Zelda's face lit up as she ran to Link and gave him a fierce hug.  
  
Zelda waited in her room until Link came back. He knocked on the door, and stepped in. Zelda looked right at him expecting an answer, but one look at Link's face, she immediately sat back down. He had on a frown. "I'm sorry Zelda." He said in a whisper. She ran over and stood before him. Link suddenly grinned. "I'm sorry that you won't have any time alone without me!" Zelda started laughing with him.  
  
"Your father said that you would need someone to protect you and to keep you company there, in another world. So, I'm going with you. I'll be with you everywhere you go, no matter what!" Link said. Zelda laughed again, and pulled him back into a hug. She was going to Hogwarts, and Link was going with her. It couldn't get any better than this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At about 5:30 am that day, 1 of the 3 owls was making its way to Tomoeda, Japan. It flew down a quiet street, and settled on a cheery blossom tree in a small yard. The owl looked over at the house it was next to, and flew over to the window sill. The window was open, so the snowy white owl hopped inside just as Kaebora had. It placed the package on a desk that was near. The room he was in was a medium sized room, with pink walls with white borders, a small pink rug, a desk, and a small bed by the window with a bedside table. There was a girl sleeping peacefully in the bed, who had short auburn hair. On her pillow was a small, yellow stuffed animal with its eyes closed. If you took a nice long look at it, you would have sworn that the bear was moving. The owl took one last glance around the room, and flew right out the window, leaving only a small white feather where he was perched.  
  
The girl was still asleep because it was the weekend, so she was free to do whatever she pleased. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, and she's living in Tomoeda, Japan with her brother Touya, and father Fugitaka. Touya is currently a student at Tomoeda High School, while her father is a famous archeologist. Her mother had died giving birth to Sakura, so Sakura doesn't have any memories of her.  
  
After capturing all of the Clow Cards and changing then into Sakura Cards, Sakura told her father, Touya, and Yukito about everything, including Kero and Yue. They all promised not to tell anyone else, as only Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol knew. Syaoran was still living in Tomoeda, in his apartment. Eriol decided not to return to England, because he "liked it better in Tomoeda." Sakura and Syaoran knew that the actual reason was Tomoyo, but he wound never admit it. At the time, Kero was sleep in Sakura's desk drawer.  
  
Kero woke up at about 8:30, and thought he should wake Sakura up. He floated over to her bed. "Wake up Sakura!" he yelled. Of course Sakura, being the heavy sleeper she is, still lay in her bed not moving. "Sakura wake up now!" Kero yelled again. "YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" Kero screamed. This got Sakura right up. "Hoeee!!! I'm late again!" Sakura exclaimed as she hopped out of her bed. She glanced at a calendar that was on her wall, and noticed that it was Saturday. "Kero!! Why did you wake me up??" she yelled at her guardian. "Sakura, you said you needed to wake up early to break your habit!" Kero said. "So I took the liberty of being the one to get you up!" he said with a laugh. "Alright alright, I'm awake." Sakura said. She walked over to her closet, picked out clothes, and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. Wearing pink shorts and a blue tank-top with a pink cherry blossom on the side, she walked back over to Kero who was on her desk. He was looking at an envelope.  
  
She took the envelope in her hand, and opened it. Little did she know, her letter read almost the same as Zelda's, but it had 'Ms. Kinomoto' on the front along with her own address. "Hoe? What's this Kero?" Sakura asked, bewildered. "That would be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a school in England that enhances your magical powers. You might want to talk to Eriol about this one; I think he might know more than anyone about this." Kero stated calmly. "I'll do just that!" Sakura exclaimed. Leaving the letters, she walked out of her room and down stairs. "Wow! The kaijuu is actually awake!" Touya said as she came in the kitchen. "I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled, and as she walked past Touya, she stomped on his foot. "Ow! You're lucky I'm in a good mood squirt, or else you would be sorry." Touya threatened.  
  
"Morning dad." Sakura said to her father who was sitting at the table. "Morning sweetheart." Her father responded. "Dad," Sakura asked, "can I go over Tomoyo's house today?" "Sure you can. Have fun!" her dad said. Sakura thanked him, and went back upstairs to cool Tomoyo. She picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. "Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking." "Hey Tomoyo!" "Hey Sakura!" "Alright Tomoyo, I really need to talk to you and everybody about this letter that I got this morning. Could I come over?" "Sure, and I'll call the others!" "Arigato Tomoyo! I'll see you in a few minutes! Jan ne!" "Sayonara Sakura!" When they both hung up, Sakura grabbed her letters and walked downstairs. "I'm going over Tomoyo's. I'll be back later!" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
Sakura walked over to Tomoyo's, and went inside when Tomoyo answered the door. "Hello Sakura! The others are already here. Come on in!" They walked into Tomoyo's huge mansion and into the living room, and Sakura saw Syaoran and Eriol already sitting down, Syaoran as far as possible from Eriol with a frown on his face. His face brightened visibly when he saw Sakura walk into the room, but it turned back into a frown when he saw Eriol smirking evilly at him.  
  
When everyone was sitting down, Eriol started the conversation. "I know you are all wondering why we are here. Well, I believe that Sakura, Syaoran and I got similar letters." Eriol started, emphasizing 'similar'. First off, the letters I know are from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Syaoran snorted, "How did you figure that one out? Could it have been the seal on the envelope?" Eriol didn't respond, but continued. "I know about this because I have been there before. Well, my past life has, anyway. It is a school that teaches wound witches and wizards how to perform different spells, defend against them, and counter attack them. There, you will learn about magic, its past, present, and what is predicted to come. Just like your school here, you will have classmates, professors, and homework." At the mention of homework, Sakura groaned, and Eriol chuckled. "Not the kind of homework you are used to, Sakura. It is homework about potions, magical creatures, and Hogwart's history. The school is in London, England, and if you have your parent's permission, you will be taken there by portal. It would just be too costly to fly you all there." "You sound like one of the professors!" Syaoran retorted. "Actually," Eriol said, "I am to be teaching there. A position called Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA." Everyone in the room went wide- eyed, mouths hanging open. "What? Do you expect me to take another year when I already had 7 years training in that school? I think not. It won't be that bad, I don't suppose. Anyway, we are to catch a portal August 27th, I believe in King Penguin Park to take us to The Leaky Cauldron in London. We will rent some rooms, and then the next morning, all of us will buy our supplies." Eriol explained. "I'll have to ask my dad," Sakura stated "but I don't think that Touya will approve of my leaving." "Don't worry, I'll try and convince him. He is my other half, you know." Eriol said with a knowing smile. "My mom will probably let me go. But then again, you could convincer her too…" Tomoyo said, glancing at Eriol. He looked at her with bewilderment. "What?" Tomoyo questioned. "Do you expect me to leave Sakura all the way across the world? Don't even think about it!" She said. Sakura was very excited that her best friends would be with her. Later on, they all said their goodbyes, and headed to their homes.  
  
5 days before the portal was to appear, they all headed to Sakura's house, and explained all about the letters and trip to her father and brother. Of course, Sakura's father agreed to let her go, but it took quite a while and much explaining from Eriol to convince him to let Sakura go along with the 'Chinese gaki.'  
  
When Eriol talked to Tomoyo's mother, he explained that he was going, with exchange students, for a year in England, and was talking Sakura and Syaoran with him. She agreed to let Tomoyo go, so Tomoyo spent the next 4 days sewing black robes for everyone. "You might want to sew an extra set of robes, about Sakura's size." Eriol had told her. "Why? I think I'm making enough robes…" Tomoyo responded. Eriol gave her a mischievous smile, so Tomoyo shrugged and went back to work. Sakura had also talked with Kero and Yue/Yukito about Hogwarts, and they had stated that they were to go with her, for protection and guidance. She was thankful, and started her packing, which was very little. They were to do all their shopping in England.  
  
The day of the trip, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero, Nakuru, and Spinnel-Sun showed up at King Penguin Park, all the guardians in their false forms. They started walking around, searching for anything that could bring them to London. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol closed their eyes, trying to sense the portal's presence. They felt it in a small clearing, surrounded by a grove of trees and bushes. Everyone stepped around circle of stones Syaoran had found, and looked down at it. "Is this what we are going to take to get to London? Pitiful-" Syaoran was cut off suddenly as a long red beam shot up from inside the circle, and started to get wider. Everyone there stepped back a couple of feet, and the portal made itself into a door-shape, and the red on it started to swirl towards the center of itself. "Here we are." Eriol stated calmly. "This should take us right to The Leaky Cauldron. Let's go!" They all got into pairs and started walking through the "door". Tomoyo and Eriol starting off walking in, with Yukito and Nakuru last.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The same day, Zelda, Link, Impa, King Harkinian, and many Hylian Guards showed up at the waterfall close to the Hyrule Castle. On the ground Link found a ring of stones. "I wonder if this is the portal…" Link said quietly to himself. A small purple bubble shot up out of the ground in the ring of stones, and Link stepped back while Zelda, her father, Impa and the guards stood watching. The bubble started to expand, and got to the size of a boulder. It turned then into a swirling oval, the very bottom of it lightly skimming the lush green grass. "Well, I guess this is it for a year, Zelda." The King said. Zelda smiled sadly, and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him giving him a fierce hug. After letting go, she also gave Impa a hug. "After all these years, I knew you would be leaving us, I just never thought it would be so soon. I packed you some clothes and equipment for your journey. Have fun and take care." Impa said while handing Zelda a small bag. Zelda stood back and watched Link bow to her father. "You're Majesty." Link said while kneeling. "Link, I hope you will take care of the future Queen." The King said. "I will with my life, you're majesty." Link stated confidently. "You may stand, boy. I bid you good luck with everything you may encounter, and I leave you with some words of advice. If anything and I mean anything happens to my daughter, it will be off with your-" "Father!" Zelda interrupted before he could go further. "If anything happens to me it will probably be my bidding! Now leave Link alone." The Princess said firmly. "Alright, I will leave him alone as long as he keeps you safe. Farewell, Zelda. Have a wonderful time, and I'll see you in a year." The King said with a smile. Link and Zelda walked back toward the portal, glancing back once, before disappearing into the swirling purple mass.  
  
  
  
(A.N. Well, that's the end of my 1st chapter. When ever I find the time, I'll start on my 2nd chapter. Please R&R! Ok, I made some changes! Alright, I know that Zelda's dad's 1st name is Harkinian, but I made it her last name. Evil Nintendo…characters with no last names... Ok, I'm really sorry, but I'm not including Meiling in this story. Very sorry again! But I don't know what I could do with her, and I don't know too much about her. My next chapter will be about them in London, and meeting up. Bye! 


	2. New Friends and Diagon Alley

Definitely Different-Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, Cardcaptors, or Legend of Zelda. All I own is the keyboard and my ideas.  
  
No one in the red portal could see anything else, or anyone. They could feel themselves being pulled forward; they just didn't know where they were headed. The pulling force got stronger, and once they felt as if they could take it no longer, it all stopped. A street came into view, along with houses and stores. It was very dark outside, the buildings being seen with street lamps. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Nakuru, and Kero with Spinnel in their master's bags, looked around.  
  
"We're in England!" Eriol exclaimed. "Now to find The Leaky Cauldron, ne?" Tomoyo asked quietly. They looked along the street, and soon they spotted a tiny building, that seemed to have an essence of being unnoticeable. The group walked towards it and saw that it was closed. Eriol banged his fist on the door, and a loud clanking came from inside. There was a noise of a lock being unlatched, and the door swung open. A man stepped out to see who was at the door at such a time in the night. "Hiiragizawa I presume." Eriol nodded his head. "My name's Tom. I'm the innkeeper here. Follow me inside." Tom said. The group followed the man into the grubby-looking tavern, while he turned on some lights. "You're lucky," Tom said. "That I have more rooms. I was only expecting 3 of you." Everyone followed Tom up old, creaky stairs, into a hallway at the top with many doors along it. "Here we are. Take as many rooms as you need, as long as you pay for each one in the morning. There's no one else on this floor. There are 2 beds to a room. I'll be upstairs in room 27. Have a nice rest." Tom said before walking over to the stairs. Sakura and Tomoyo were sharing room 11, Nakuru and Yukito in 13, and Eriol with a reluctant and complaining Syaoran in room 15. Everyone said their goodnights, while Eriol went outside for 'a breath of air.'  
  
He walked down and back outside, leaning against the building. Suddenly a purple flash appeared, and a swirling purple portal came into view. From out the portal stepped the shapes of 2 figures, draped in black cloaks which covered their entire bodies. Once the portal disappeared, the figures stepped toward Eriol as Eriol stood up. One of the figures lifted their hands to their hood, lifting it off. She was a beautiful lady with long blonde hair, pointed ears, and violet, almost blue eyes. This was Princess Zelda. The other figure remained hidden within their cloak. "Professor Hiiragizawa, I believe." Zelda said. Eriol looked startled. 'Dumbledore never mentioned anything about the Princess knowing who I was.' Eriol thought to himself. "There are many things I know, Professor." Zelda said with a smile. Eriol gasped. He had never known anyone else besides himself that could read minds. This Princess was more powerful than he imagined. "You are telepathic?" Eriol asked. "Yes, I am. My companion is also." Zelda responded looking over to Link. "Why does your companion remain hidden? I have nothing to hide, besides these." Eriol said, while producing a bouquet of flowers from his sleeve, handing them to Zelda. Zelda's 'companion' emitted a very low growl, and his hand reached behind his back slowly. 'Zelda turned swiftly around, and yelled to them with her mind. 'Don't! I trust him. Leave him be.' Eriol heard her speak through her mind. The figure slowly placed his hand back down at his side, standing deathly still. "Well, I should show you to your rooms. Just walk this way." Eriol said while walking into the pub.  
  
He led the 2 up the stairs, out into the hallway. "I'm sorry it's not what you are used to, Princess, but we will only be here for a while." "Oh don't worry, Professor, I've lived in much less." Zelda responded with a smile. "Your friend, they do not speak much, do they? And please, call me Eriol." Eriol asked. Zelda shook her head. "What your companion's name, if I may ask?" "My companion goes by many names. It would not be right to call him only one." Zelda said. She took off her cloak, and walked over to door 17 as the still cloaked figure walked into, closed and locked the door to room 19. As Link walked into his room, he took off his cloak, sat on his bed, and sighed. He knew that he had to trust the people he will meet, but there was something about Eriol that he didn't like. He knew that Eriol was hiding something, and he wanted to know what it was. Maybe it was nothing, though. Maybe it was his imagination getting the better of him. 'I'll sleep on it, I think.' Link thought to himself. 'Sleep on what?' Zelda thought to him. 'Oh nothing. It just seems that this Eriol character is hiding something. I will have to meet our other companions in the morning. Do you think I should reveal myself?' 'Link, if it is bothering you that much, then do whatever you feel is necessary, as long as you don't kill anyone!' Zelda joked. "I won't, don't worry about it. I think we should go to sleep now. We will have much walking to do tomorrow. Goodnight, Zelda.' Link said. 'Goodnight Link.' They both turned off their lights, and slept.  
  
The next morning, Eriol held a meeting for the Cardcaptor group in Sakura and Tomoyo's room. Syaoran walked out of his room, and looked farther down the hall, to the unoccupied rooms. He suddenly saw a bright white flash come from underneath the door to room 19. 'Hadn't Tom said that there was no one else here?' He thought to himself. He walked over to room 19, and was about to nock on the door, when Sakura's head popped out of her room. "Syaoran, aren't you coming in?" Sakura shouted down the hall to him. Syaoran looked back, then to the door, and finally back to Sakura. "Hai, I'm coming." Syaoran said as he put down his hand. He walked down and entered the room.  
  
Everyone was there, including Kero and Spinnel sitting on a table. Once Syaoran sat down, Eriol started off the meeting. "Alright, we are in London, as you well know. Now, I know that most of you do not know English. So I would like you all to stand in a line facing me." They did as they were told, only Nakuru, Spinnel, and Kero not in the line. Yue would be out too, but Yukito did not know English. Eriol closed his eyes, and chanted a spell under his breath. Suddenly, 4 green glowing orbs flew out of Eriol's palms, each hitting one of the 4 in front of them. The orbs seemed to absorb into the person they hit, making each person in turn step back. When the green orbs were gone, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Yukito blinked. They now each understood how to speak, understand, read, and write English. "Thank you." Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yukito said. Syaoran mumbled something along the lines of "Yeah yeah, whatever." Now, our second order of business is that we have 2 new guests with us, who will be studying with us at Hogwarts. They got here last night after you all went to sleep, and they are now in their rooms." Eriol said. "So that's the light I saw under room 19's door!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Yes, that was most likely them. Well, I'll bring them down over." Eriol stated getting up while Kero and Suppi hid.  
  
A few minutes later, he walked down with 2 people. The 1st was beautiful young lady with purple, almost blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was wearing a long black dress, black shoes, and 2 necklaces. The second person was a figure dressed in a midnight black cloak, which covered them right to the floor. Syaoran looked suspiciously at the figure in black, but was in awe of the beauty the blonde had. 'She's almost as beautiful as Sakura…'Syaoran thought to himself. "May I introduce Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and her companion." Eriol stated. Everyone gasped at the word Princess. She was royalty? She smiled at them. "Just call me Zelda, please. I hate formalities." "Now then," Eriol said, "These are my friends Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Nakuru, and Yukito." "Nice to meet you!" They all said. "Hello everyone, nice to meet you too." Zelda responded. "Who is that with you?" Nakuru asked happily. "This is my companion, who had been with me for as long as I can remember." Zelda said with a smile. The others wanted to ask more questions, find out about them both, but they thought it to be rude.  
  
"Today," Eriol said, "we are going to go to Diagon Alley to get the supplies we will need for Hogwarts. We will probably be there much of the day, so get ready; we will be leaving in 5 minutes." Just about everyone got up and left the room, while Eriol, Zelda, and 'he companion' went down to the bar. Tom had made arrangements that The Leaky Cauldron would remain closed for the 4 days the group would be there. In 3 days time, they would be going to Hogwarts.  
  
Once everyone was in the lobby, Eriol led them out a door in the back. It led into a small alley, blocked off by a brick wall. "What kind of joke is this Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked with a sneer. "You will see in a moment, my cute-little-descendant." Eriol responded with an evil smile. Before Syaoran could respond, Eriol brought a long stick out of a pocket. Brought it to the wall, and looked to be counting the bricks. "Three up-two across." He mumbled under his breath. He tapped the brick he found 3 times with the stick, and suddenly the brink began to slide. It slid out of sight, and then the ones surrounding it did the same, this time moving out to the sides. The happened until all the bricks were along the sides in 2 pillars, and an archway had formed far above them. Eriol spun around with a smile, and faced the group. "Welcome," Eriol said. "To Diagon Alley!"  
  
The sight that had been opened up to them was one none of them had seen before, The archway led out onto an alley of cobblestone, where there were many people walking around looking in shops, holding owls, and holding long sticks. Zelda and her companion knew many of the things they saw in the shops, like cauldrons, robes, and telescopes. The group walked down the street, and walked to a snowy white building that towered over the small shops. Standing next to a set of large bronze doors was a goblin dressed in a uniform of scarlet and gold. "This is Gringotts, a bank, and yes, that is a goblin." Eriol informed the group. They walked up the steps, and entered the building, to face another pair of doors. They were silver this time, and had words engraved upon them:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
Half of the group thought of what things could be hiding in a bank. They entered these doors, and came into a great marble hall, with 100 more goblins at counters along the sides. They were doing many things, from counting money to looking at strange stones with telescopes. 'Zelda,' Link thought to her. 'Look at the stones the goblin over there inspecting. They look a lot like Rupees!' Link thought. 'They do. We'll go to the Money exchange later to see if they are.' Zelda thought back. The rest of the group walked up to a free goblin, Eriol in front. "Hello, good sir. We are here to look in 2 vaults, the Clow vault and the Harkinian vault." Eriol said. "Do you have your keys, sir?" the goblin asked. Eriol handed over a silver key, while Zelda took off her necklace and handed it to him also. The goblin looked at the keys, and called for another goblin. "Niffman will take you to your vaults." The counter goblin said. Niffman bowed, and looked at the large group. "Our carts are not so big; we may need to leave some of you behind." Niffman said quietly as he started to walk to one of countless doors. Nakuru, Yukito, and Tomoyo stayed behind, while the rest walked through the door. They came into a dark tunnel lit by many torches, and stepped into an awaiting cart. They zoomed down the track at an amazing speed, following a path that no one could keep track of. Once they had stopped, Niffman got out first. "Vault 129, Clow." Niffman said. He took the key, and opened the huge metal door that was in front of them. It swung open slowly and silently, and when it was open and torches were lit from the inside, everyone save Eriol, Zelda, and 'her companion' gasped. There were mounds and mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins that filled up the entire room. Even Syaoran was impressed at the amount. "Dig in!" Eriol said while helping himself to a couple pouches full of the coins. Sakura and Syaoran walked in and filled 2 pouches each, and walked back to the cart. Once they were all there with Niffman, the cart sped off to Zelda's vault, Eriol telling the group about the money system of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.  
  
Zelda's vault was the same size as Eriol's, and had the same size treasure. She filled up 2 pouches full of all the coins, and got back in the car. 'I wonder why Zelda's friend didn't get any money.' Sakura thought to herself. Zelda overheard this, and smiled to herself. The cart sped back up, a different way they came down, and everyone got out. They met back up with Tomoyo, Nakuru and Yukito. Zelda said that she and her companion were going to be right back, and they walked off. The rest of the group looked after her, waiting for her to get back.  
  
Zelda and the unidentifiable Link walked over to a goblin who was at a 'Rare Jewelry' counter. "Hello madam, what is it you would like?" the goblin at the counter asked. Link reached into his cloak and pulled out large black pouch, his Rupee wallet, and set it down on the counter. "We would like to know if these are worth anything." Zelda stated in a calm voice. The goblin wearily opened the pouch, and his eyes widened like never before. In the pouch were rubies, emeralds, amethysts, and other precious stones. The goblin dumped the bag on the counter, and instantly all the goblins next to him and around him became silent. The each carefully took an eyeglass, and inspected many of the stones. "Perfect" Zelda heard many of them say, while some of the others murmured things like flawless, spectacular, and magnificent. Zelda smiled. "So, are they worth anything?" Zelda asked innocently. Many of the goblins looked at each other, and walked into a room near the counter. Once they came back out, they were each carrying armfuls of scarlet pouches. They placed them onto the counter, and there must have been more than 25. "For the entire pouch of stones, this is how much you will get." The counter goblin said, gesturing to the pile. Zelda looked over at Link, and then back to the pile. She spoke for Link, "We will give you half of the whole pouch. We will take with us 3 pouches now, the rest I want to use to open a new vault. The rest of the pouches along with the last half of the stones will go into it. I want it to be under the name Triforce. Any vault will do. Keep a pouch to pay for it. Can all of this be done?" All of the goblins nodded their heads, and quickly took the pouches into the back room, leaving 3 on the counter. "Have a nice day." The goblin at the counter said happily as he gave Zelda a small golden key. Zelda and 'her companion' walked back to the group. Everyone was eager to ask the hooded friend questions, but they knew that they would never answer, so they kept it to themselves.  
  
The group walked out of the wizard's bank, and walked back down the street. They started into one of the many shops, buying various things such as the dragon hide protective gloves, their winter cloaks, phials, scales, and telescopes. The group then headed into a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Inside there were books piled to the ceiling. On the shelves were books that ranged in size from paving stones to chapter books the size of postage stamps. There were leather bound books, and books with silk coverings. The group went their separate directions, each finding every book on their lists. Even the hooded Link found books he would read and take back to Hyrule with him, like Curses and Counter-curses, and Advanced spells for the Sorcerer and Sorceress Level 5. Syaoran and Zelda each got the books on their lists, but also got advanced books for outside spells and potions. "My favorite hobby is reading." Zelda told Tomoyo when she saw the stack of books Zelda was carrying. They left the store content, and went around to each of the other shops until they got all their materials, parchment and ink last. Sakura read over her list once more. "We still need 2 things." She said. "We need wands, and pets." The majority agreed that they were to get whatever came up first.  
  
The group spotted a store with gold letters above the door. "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." In the dusty window was a lone wand on a purple cushion. Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Zelda and Zelda's companion walked into the store, while the other waited outside. They stepped into a tiny shop that was empty besides a chair in the center of the room, and thousands of narrow boxes pilled up to the ceiling. Everyone present saw an old man with pale eyes walk out of a back room. "Welcome. Are you new students at Hogwarts?" he asked. All but Link nodded, and he took out a long silver tape measure. "You first." he said as he looked at Sakura. She stepped forward and placed out her right arm. Mr. Ollivander clicked his fingers, and the tape measurer flew over to Sakura, measuring her arm all by itself. Once done, it flew back into the pocket of Mr. Ollivander. He walked quickly over to the rows of wands, and picked out one.  
  
He picked it up and handed it to Sakura. "Beech-wood and dragon heartstring, ten inches." He said. "What should I do with it?" Sakura asked. "Wave it around a bit." He answered. She grasped the wand, and spun it around. Almost at once Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand and went back to get a different wand. This happened until just about every wand in the store was tried. Sakura was getting tired, and the others save Zelda's companion sat down on the floor waiting. Mr. Ollivander brought down another box, and picked it out of the box. "Cherry and unicorn hair, thirteen inches." Mr. Ollivander said. Once touching the wand, she knew it was hers. She waver it above her head, and small pink sparks flew around the room. The people on the floor watched in amazement as the sparks finally died out. "I knew it; I knew this was the one!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed happily. Sakura grinned, and went to sit down with the rest of her friends. "I'll take you next, and let's just hope that is will not be a repeat performance." Mr. Ollivander joked.  
  
Syaoran stood, and let the tape measurer measure his arm. Mr. Ollivander brought out a 1st box, and opened it up. "Here we are now, made of Ebony with a dragon heartstring and one wolves hair. This one is thirteen and a half inches long." Syaoran grasped the wand, and swished it up and down. A green puff of smoke charged out of it, and took the shape of a running wolf under a crescent moon. "Perfect! And on the 1st try too!" Mr. Ollivander rejoiced. Syaoran pocketed the wand, and went to sit back down.  
  
Zelda stood up next, and closed her eyes. The 3 on the floor instantly saw and felt a strong, warm purple aura penetrate from Zelda. Mr. Ollivander could not see what Zelda was doing, but stood and watched her anyway. The group on the floor could also see the purple aura surround one of the thousands of wand boxes. Zelda moved her hand toward her, and the box floated right into her hand. She opened her eyes, and the auras were gone. The 4 other people in the room stared open-mouthed at Zelda. "You're telekinetic?" Mr. Ollivander asked her in wonderment. She nodded her head, and gave the wand box to the shop owner. He opened up the box to see which wand it was. "This is a Mahogany wand, with a phoenix tail feather." Zelda lifted the wand from his hands, and drew it in a small triangle. Where the tip of the wand went in the air, a golden string came out and floated in mid air. The string then split itself into 3 smaller triangles, each taking a different color and aligning themselves as so the red triangle was at the top, and the green and blue triangles' tips were at the bottom points, before disappearing. Zelda and unrecognizable Link knew that they had formed the sacred Triforce, but their friends had no idea what the triangles had formed. "Oh that is wonderful! I didn't even have to try and find the match for you, you found it for yourself! Very good thinking! You can be next." Mr. Ollivander said pointing to Link. "My companions will not be getting wands." Zelda said as she gestured to Link and Eriol. "I see." Mr. Ollivander said. "Well, that will be 7 Galleons each for the wands." He continued. Each person paid for their own wands, and everyone left the shop.  
  
"Why didn't you get a wand, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked while walking out the door. "I have my old wand. Well, I have my past form's old wand, my cure-little-descendant" Eriol said with an evil smile when they had gotten out of the shop and everyone was walking down the street. Syaoran's blood boiled when Eriol called him that, and was about to ring his neck when squeals from Tomoyo and Sakura interrupted him. He looked at them, and saw that they were running toward a large fenced in pen. Inside were many other people, along with a vast array of animals. The group walked over, and looked at a large sign that was posted at the entrance. It read:  
  
Avail's Magical Animals  
  
Exotic Animal opening-Exclusive for Hogwarts Students.  
  
The pets inside choose their own masters.  
  
They are mystical creatures, who if they choose you, will be with you for life.  
  
You will be able to talk telepathically to your pet.  
  
Your pet will not need to eat. They are magically inclined to not need substances.  
  
Your pets already have names. They will tell you if they choose you.  
  
BE WARNED: If a pet does not pick you, do not try to take the animal. They will attack!  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged a glance, and entered the pen. There were many different kinds of animals inside. There were Falcons, Lions, Ravens, Leopards, Eagles, Panthers, Foxes, and Cougars, along with a wide variety of other animals, some they had never seen before. The group walked inside, and found a pair of wolves, both jet black about 1 year old in a corner. Their ears perked up and their eyes narrowed as the group neared them. The owner of all the animals, Avail, walked up to them. "You shouldn't waist your time with those wolves." He said. "They are brothers, and can't stand to be separated. They will only go with you if both of them like 2 different people in your group. It's been hopeless to find a match for both since they were born. It's a poor shame" Avail said, not sounding the least bit sympathetic. "Want me to show you to the better animals?" Avail asked, hoping he could make a sale. "No thank you, we're fine on our own." Eriol said calmly. "Suit yourself." Avail said as he walked away. The group decided to split up, and look for a pet on their own.  
  
Syaoran and the disguised Link stayed where they stood, both wanting to look at the little wolves. The wolf pups gradually walked up to the crouching Syaoran and standing Link. They looked exactly the same, but close up close, you could tell them apart easily. One of the wolves had amber eyes, a little darker than Syaoran's, and the other had dark azure eyes. The amber eyed pup walked straight up to the amber eyes boy, and let Syaoran pet his back. The blue pup walked over to Link, and sat right beside him, looking up at Link. 'I like you.' The small pup said into Link's mind. 'What is your name?' it asked. 'My name is Link, but don't tell anyone. No one should know if they don't already.' Link answered. 'My brother likes your friend. Are you going to take us away from this horrible place?' the wolf asked Link. 'Ask your brother if my friend wants to take him to Hogwarts.' Link said. The little wolf looked at his brother; his brother glancing over, and then looking back at Syaoran. "I'd love to take you home." Syaoran said, not realizing he said it out loud. Both little wolves looked happy, and started running around the pen. Link walked away to look for Zelda, calling the wolf pup to his side. 'What's your name?' Link asked. 'My name is Kuro.' The wolf answered. 'And your brother's name?' 'Oh, his name is Kylo. Where are we going?' The pup said. 'To find my friends.' said Link. They walked around the large, crowded pen, until he spotted Zelda with Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo had found a 2 year old black panther who had chosen her, while a 2 year old lion had found Sakura. Zelda had an interesting animal with her. It was catlike, with long pointed ears, large slanted eyes, and a tail that branched off into 3. Its color was a dark red, much like the color of blood, and Zelda said that its name was Preena. Tomoyo's panther was named Villain, and Sakura's lion was named Nymph. When the group got back together finally, Eriol also had a pet. A large peregrine falcon had spotted Eriol, and landed on his shoulder giving Eriol a small spook. This falcon was a vast ray of colors, all different shades of blue, with 1 small white spot adorning every feather on the wings. The falcon's name was Trance, and he took pride in torturing Kylo, by swooping down at the little wolf's head but pulling up just before he hit Kylo in the head. Nakuru and Yukito didn't get any animals, seeing as Nakuru had Suppi to be her 'pet', and Yue didn't want a pet. With all of their shopping done, everyone went into a nearby shop to have dinner together. When whole group was done, they made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron. They all went into their own rooms, Sakura letting Kero out to feed him.  
  
The next day everyone lounged around the small Inn with their new 'pets'. It was a miserable day outside, with rain pouring in a thunder storm. Link and Syaoran spent the day locked up in their rooms, hoping on gaining some information by reading the books they bought, Link reading Zelda's. Zelda Sakura and Tomoyo were all downstairs, sitting around a fire, talking about their homes, lives, and families.  
  
That night everyone went into their rooms to sleep. Sakura was wide awake as she lay in her bed, listening to Tomoyo's slow breathing. Slowly Sakura got out of her bed, hoping she would not wake her room- mate or any of the animals. She snuck out the door and looked down the hall. There were not lights under any of the doors, except Zelda's. Sakura walked up and quietly tapped on it. Zelda opened the door with her mind, and ushered Sakura inside. Zelda looked sad, almost depressed, thought she hadn't been crying. "What's wrong?" Sakura immediately asked. "It's nothing." Zelda responded, not trying to bring Sakura down. "Oh please tell me, I may be able to help." Sakura said. "Its' just that, me and my companion share a bond, which no one else has. We can tell how each other are feeling, and right now my companion is depressed." Zelda stated. "Why are they depressed?" Sakura questioned. "Well, he knows that something is coming, but he doesn't think he can stop it alone. He can feel a dark power rising, maybe even more than 1." Zelda said sadly. "So your companion is a he?" Sakura asked. "Oh yes, I am sorry that I haven't given any of you information about him, but he would like to disguised and alone. He may show up after today without his cloak, and you may be surprised when you see him." Once Zelda said this, Sakura immediately pictured a transparent ghost, shivering at the thought, and then an ugly dark green ogre-like creature with fangs and 3 eyes. Zelda say her thoughts and laughed out loud, snapping Sakura's attention back to Zelda. "'I'll let you in on a secret." Zelda said with a small smile, her eyes glimmering. "I can read minds!" She said proudly. Sakura gasped. "Really?" she asked in wonder. 'Really.' Zelda said back through her mind. Sakura jumped, and looked right at Zelda. 'You really can!' Sakura said in her mind. "Yes," Zelda started, "and I only know 2 other people who can, too, besides Professor Hiiragizawa, and one of them is dead." "Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said quietly. "Ha! Don't be!" Zelda laughed out. "He was an evil mad-man who took over the whole of Hyrule. My companion, the other one who can speak telepathically, is the one who stopped the maniac. So he is now trapped in the Sacred Realm." Zelda explained. "Sacred Realm?" "You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, what are you still doing up?" Zelda asked. "I couldn't sleep. Anticipation for tomorrow, I guess." Sakura said. "Well, If you need some time to relax, just lay down on the spare bed in here, be quiet, and listen the best you can." "Listen for what?" Sakura asked. "Just listen." Sakura did as she was told, lying down on the bed with her eyes closed. Zelda left the room, leaving Sakura with her thoughts.  
  
At 1st, Sakura could hear a faint song playing in the distance. As she concentrated harder, the soft music got louder. It was a sad tune, played on an unknown instrument, but it was perfectly played, not a note out of place. 'It's the Song of Storms.' Sakura heard Zelda whisper in her mind. Sakura found that the song was true to its name, for as long as the song was played, the weather started up again. It had stopped raining a while ago, and now it was raining as hard as before. 'A reflection of his mood, I guess.' Sakura thought to herself. Lightning flashed outside her window and thunder boomed in the sky, but Sakura was oblivious to it all. All she could think about was the beautifully played song. When it ended softly, so did the rain, going from a harsh storm to a light drizzle, to not raining at all. Zelda walked back inside, and smiled down at Sakura. "I've made a request, for you." Zelda said as she got into her bed. "This song had been in my family for generations, and has always put me to sleep. I hope it will help you too. It's actually called Zelda's Lullaby. Goodnight Sakura." "Goodnight." Sakura replied. The melody was soft and sweet, and it put Zelda and Sakura right to sleep. Link finished his song, and looked at the sleeping Kuro on the spare bed in his room. He silently walked out his door, into Zelda's room, and covered the 2 sleeping forms with their blankets. He walked back over to Zelda when he was done, and very lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Zelda." He whispered very softly. He shut the door, and headed back to his room, ready for the day that was to come. Something was coming, and it was big. "I will need all the help I can get." Link said quietly, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
(A.N. There is my second chapter, and I hope someone out there likes it. I'll have the next chapter up whenever I find the time to write it. It will be about the group going to Hogwarts. R&R please. I am thinking of adding in Meiling sometime in the next chapter, but I don't know. Bye for now.) 


	3. Train Surprises and Lakes

Definitely Different-Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, Cardcaptors, or Legend of Zelda. All I own is the keyboard and my ideas.  
  
The morning came too swiftly for everyone, all wanting that last minute of sleep. Eriol pulled himself out of his bed, and went over to his trunk. Everyone had required a truck yesterday while shopping, mainly to hold everything they had bought. Eriol was the 1st person awake, getting out of his bed, changing into blue baggy pants and a blue t-shirt. He woke Syaoran up and made him get dressed, only by threat of Sakura seeing him in his night clothes. Syaoran blushed red with embarrassment, changed quickly into his black robes, and went down to the bar to wake himself up. Eriol walked down the hall to wake Zelda up 1st, but the door flew open before he could touch it. "I can't get her up!" Zelda said with a slight frown, looking at the sleeping Sakura. "It's like she's in a coma." Zelda said "Sakura!" Zelda yelled for the 5th time. "You're going to be late!" In a moment Sakura hopped out of her bed and stumbled around the room. "No again!" Sakura said groggily. "Why's you wake me up?" she slurred. "You have to get ready! We are leaving very soon, and you need to get dressed for Hogwarts." Zelda said. Sakura just looked around, realizing that it wasn't her room, and walked out to her own. "Well," Zelda started. "That was easy."  
  
At around 8:30 everyone was downstairs in the black robes Tomoyo made. Link was still concealed in his black cloak, and was standing by the wall watching everyone eat breakfast. "You know," Eriol said, "you can join us for breakfast." Link didn't move, but only stared straight ahead in deep thought. "Why won't they sit down?" Tomoyo asked Zelda. "My companion likes privacy." Zelda told Tomoyo. The group just shrugged, and went back to eating. By the time everyone finished eating, Eriol was telling them they were almost late for the train. "But Eriol, the tickets say that the train is at 11. It's only 9:45 now." Sakura said. "I know, but I like to get to places early. Plus, I want to show you exactly how to get to the train station." Eriol explained. Everyone present took the excuse, but knew there was more than Eriol was willing to tell them. By 10 everyone who bought trunks had them down by the bar, waiting for orders from Eriol. He came down, dressed in elegant azure robes that had very small but unmistakable lightning bolts, suns, moons, and stars as the edges of the robes. They were all bright yellow, and you could see most of them at the bottom, right above where the robes end about an inch above the floor. Just visible was dark blue shoes that were the same color of the robes. Eriol was blushing as he walked over to the group. "Don't you think it's a little too much, Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned. "Oh course not Eriol! You are going to be the teacher, after all." Tomoyo said with a bright smile. Syaoran almost laughed out loud at the thought of how odd it would look with Eriol walking the streets of London looking like that. As if to add to his visual, Trance flew down the stairs and landed on Eriol's arm. Even Sakura giggled when this happened, which made Eriol blush a deeper shade of red.  
  
Eriol called 2 taxis to get to the train station. The taxis would have to carry 4 huge trunks, 5 backpacks, 8 people, and 6 incredibly real looking stuffed animals; which consisted of 2 black wolves, a panther, a lion, a blue falcon, and a weird looking stuffed animal cat with 3 tails. The drivers didn't question the people as they filed into the taxis, but did look eerily at the cloaked figure in all black. Everyone filed into the taxis with Eriol up front in the 1st. He told the taxi driver where to go, and the taxis sped off. They drove around the streets of London, passing out many cars along the way. The taxis pulled into King's Cross Train Station, and everyone got out of the cars. They got all of their luggage out, while Eriol and Tomoyo went to find trolleys to move the trunks. Eriol came back pushing 2 large trolleys, while Tomoyo stood on one, getting pushed back to the group. "I don't even know why you came along." Eriol mumbled irritably as he loaded his and Tomoyo's trunks onto one of the trolleys. His frown disappeared when he saw Syaoran loading the rest of the trunks, and pushed his off the sidewalk into the open building.  
  
The rest of the group followed him, thinking he knew where he was going. He did, and finally stopped at the intersection of 2 platforms. There were signs up above their heads about 5 feet apart from each other. They read Platform 9, and Platform 10. Syaoran took out his ticket and moaned loudly. "Why would you bring us here, Hiiragizawa? Our tickets say Platform 9¾. There is no Platform 9¾!" Syaoran exclaimed loudly at Eriol. "Calm down my cute-little-descendent!" Eriol said with a grin. "There is a secret entrance. We just have to find it." He said. Syaoran walked up to Eriol. "What? Are we just supposed to do something like hit a brick wall?" Syaoran yelled as he grabbed Eriol's arm. Syaoran swung him around, and let him go as Eriol stumbled right into a brick wall. Instead of hitting the wall as Syaoran wanted, Eriol actually vanished into the wall, and Syaoran just stood there stunned, his mouth hanging open. Everyone but Link gasped as Eriol walked back out of the wall. "Precisely right, my cute- little-descendent." Eriol stated with a very wide evil grin. "All I needed to know was where the entrance was, but I knew it was a brick wall of some kind. I'm very glad it was this one, or your professor would have a very large and painful bruise on his head." Eriol grinned once more after saying this, grabbed the trolley he was pushing before, and went back through the wall. Sakura and Tomoyo followed suit, also disappearing. Next were Nakuru and Yuki, and finally Syaoran, who carefully placed his hand first, then letting his whole body walk through. Link and Zelda were now left, walking toward the wall. "I could have told him where the entrance was." Link stated calmly. "I know you could have, but the question is, would you have?" Zelda asked. "Of course not." Link replied with a small smile. Even though Zelda couldn't see his face, she knew he smiled. "Glad you're happy." Zelda whispered before disappearing through the bricks. Link stared at the bricks, before walking through himself.  
  
The group starred in awe at the huge scarlet steam engine that stood before them. Zelda and Sakura looked around the almost deserted train station, and wondered what to do. There were only a few students there, dressed also in black robes standing at the front of the train, but they took no notice of the group. Eriol walked toward the train, turning left down the walkway that led to the back of the train. He stopped only when he reached the last compartment. On the door, it said 'Do Not Enter.' "Why don't you go in first, Syaoran?" Syaoran was startled that Eriol would call him by his first name, but it didn't affect his answer. "No way Hiiragizawa! I'm not going anywhere where it says 'Do Not Enter' and where you want me to!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura reached over and patted his arm lightly, making him blush instantly. "Don't be such a prude, Syaoran. Just go in. I trust Eriol, and I know you should to." Sakura said lightly. "I wouldn't trust this demented magician farther than I could throw him." Syaoran retorted. "Actually, with your strength and immense training over the years, I think you could probably throw me very far." Eriol said with a grin. "Shut it Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran yelled, and was about to set his hands around Eriol's neck when the compartment door flew open.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!" A long, high pitched voice squealed in delight. Syaoran was instantly pounced on, but the person was not on top of him long when Kylo instantly went to his master's side, growling and barking at the person, trying to pull them off. "Get this mutt off me!" she yelled in Japanese while standing up. "Meiling!" Tomoyo yelled as she hugged her friend, Kylo letting go of Meiling's pant leg and licking Syaoran's face. Syaoran got back up shaking his head, and looked at his cousin. "What are you doing here?" he asked urgently. "Your mother told me that you went to a school in London, and I told her I would keep you company! Isn't that great? Now I can keep girls away from you in a whole different country!" Meiling answered. The Cardcaptor group sweatdropped, while the other 2 just stood there. "Who are they?" Meiling asked with a tinge of jealousy when she looked at Link and Zelda, mainly when she looked at Zelda. "These are other students who are going to Hogwarts. They come from another world! Can you believe that?" Sakura exclaimed. "I knew that there were other worlds, there just had to be. No one ever believed me when I explained my theory, but I knew we couldn't be alone. Where are you from?" Meiling asked. "We're from Hyrule." Zelda answered. "Who's your friend?" said Meiling. "This is my companion." Zelda responded. "We had better get onto the train." Eriol said, while walking through the compartment door. They loaded all of their luggage and hopped onto the train; animals, people, bags and all.  
  
The compartment they stepped into was very different than a regular train compartment, with seats going all along the sides of the train, cutting off and starting again at the doors. Everyone took seats, and started talking about what they have been doing the past couple of days, how they got to London, and who the new animals were. Zelda and Link walked out of the compartment for a breath of fresh air, and Sakura immediately ran to her backpack. She opened up her backpack, and a very irritated Kero flew out, circling the room. "Whoa it's good to get out! How long are you keeping me locked up? I need fresh air and food once in a while you know!" Kero yelled. "Please be quiet Kero! We have other people here who might see you! I don't want them finding out-" Sakura stopped in mid sentence as she saw Link and Zelda renter the compartment. Kero hovered in mid air and stared at the people who came inside. "I think you're a little late." Kero said, looking at Sakura. "Oh boy." Tomoyo said while covering her face with her hand. "This is going to take a lot of explaining." Tomoyo added. Everyone slumped in their seats as Zelda stared wide eyed at Kero, but her expression quickly turned back to normal as she sat down in the nearest seat, Link standing by her side. By this time, it was 11:00 o'clock, and the train started moving. They were on their way to Hogwarts, but no one realized it.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Eriol asked. Link started to move, reaching a hand inside his cloak. He pulled his hand out and threw something to the floor. It was a penny. Everyone present laughed. "That's not very funny, you know." Zelda said in a mock serious voice. "I thought it was." Link responded. Everyone but Zelda gasped very loudly at the response. It was the 1st time Link had actually said something. He had a sense of humor, too! They all looked at Link, but he became his solitary self once again after the comment, Kuro lying asleep at his feet. Link sat down next to Zelda, wanting to hear the explanation for the flying stuffed animal bear.  
  
During the entire ride to Hogwarts, the Cardcaptor group explained just about everything to Zelda and Link. They told the 2 about their former Cardcaptoring days, about Eriol coming to Tomoeda, Sakura's trials with Syaoran by her side, the Judgment with Yue, and just about everything else. "Here, I'll show you." Yukito said. His eyes suddenly glazed over to white, and a huge pair of wings came from behind his back. Zelda gasped as the wings engulfed Yuki, and a bright light shown throughout the room. Yukito was then replaced with a large glowing figure in white, with long white hair, silverish gray eyes, dressed in white. "I am Yue." He said to Zelda, as Nakuru changed into her true form, as well as Kero and Suppi. Zelda wondered why she hadn't sensed the power from them, but realized that they masked it well. All the guardians then changed back into their false forms.  
  
"I might as well explain myself as well, but I'm sure that most of you know most of my story anyways. Well, I am the soon to be Queen of Hyrule, and I also have magical powers. I can perform healing spells, binding spells, and Light spells. I also have the ability to speak telepathically with anyone, and can move objects with my mind using telekinetic powers. There is a line of magic in my family, actually. My mother was a witch with the same powers as me, and went to Hogwarts for 7 years when she was 11. She went back to Hyrule later one, about a month after her last year. She met my dad, next in line for being King of Hyrule. My mom told my dad about her magic a year later, but instead of rejecting her as she thought he would do, he embraced her and loved her even more." Zelda explained  
  
"Aw that's so kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "My companion has an even bigger, more complicated, and difficult past. I'm sure you all will get to hear it in due time, whether it be tomorrow or in a year. You'll probably know eventually." Zelda said. Link still remained motionless, but secretly smiled under his hood. "Just to let you know," Meiling said, "the black cloak is creeping me out." There was a loud noise from outside, and a knock at the door. Eriol got up and answered the door, letting whoever it was inside. It was an old lady pushing a large cart full of packages, boxes, and wrappers. "Anything from the cart, dears?" she asked in a light tone of voice. Zelda, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Yuki got up and looked at what was being sold. It was a cart full of candy, sweets, and other sugar filled items that no one but Eriol had seen before. They all bought a fair share of candy, looking at each one before eating them.  
  
Syaoran took out a box of jelly beans, before reading the name. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Syaoran read out loud, opening the box. "I'd be careful with those, if I were you." Eriol said cautiously. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor." He added. Syaoran looked back at the box of jelly beans, and took out a red one, and popped it into his mouth. Instantly he opened his mouth and started fanning it, his face becoming a deep shade of red. Syaoran ran to his backpack and grabbed a bottle of water he packed earlier, and gulped down half of it. A sizzling sound could be heard from Syaoran's mouth, while a small amount of steam come out from it. "That was jalapeno pepper!" Syaoran yelled. "It actually burned!" He said. "I warned you, my cute-little-descendent." Eriol said quietly. "Why would I ever listen to you, you lunatic?" Syaoran responded. "Can you please stop fighting?" Tomoyo asked, making Eriol go red. Syaoran only smirked as Eriol's red face, and went back to eating, careful to avoid the 'every flavor beans'. Grabbing a bubble gum packet, he started chewing as light conversation started up again.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and his best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger sat with a group of students near the middle of the train. It was crowded with 5th years, and many of the students were talking loudly, running around, or throwing paper at other people. "You think it's a little crowded in here?" Hermione asked, taking a look around the cramped compartment. Ron and Harry nodded their heads, and got up out of their seats. The 3 walked out of the compartment, heading for the back of the train where they normally sit. They walked past compartment after compartment, hoping to find one empty or quiet. After walking at a fast pace by a Slytherin filled compartment, they came to the 3rd to last. It was filled with as many students as the 1st one they were in, but it was much quieter. "Let's check the last one. There's normally no one there." Harry said, and walking into the next. There was no one in the compartment, and Harry plopped down in the nearest booth. "I never knew that this train was that long!" Ron complained, sitting in the one next to Harry's. The noise from the front of the train could still be heard, even with the doors shut. "Want to try the last one? I shouldn't think there would be any noise there, with no one in here." Hermione suggested. The 2 boys murmured an agreement, and slowly got up off of their seats. Ron went 1st over to the door, wanting to sit down as soon as possible. "Oh no, what's this?" Ron moaned. On the door was a sign that said is bright red letters: KEEP OUT. "It's probably nothing, Ron, so let's just go. I have a headache and I can't stand the noise anymore." Harry said, stepping in front of Ron. He grabbed the compartment door handle, but quickly jerked his hand back with a small yelp of pain. "It electrocuted me!" Harry said loudly. A small golden banner suddenly flew down from the top of the door, with bright green letters on it. It read: 'No, No, Mr. Potter. Not even you are allowed in here this time.' After being read, the banner flew back up, and Hermione pulled Harry back from the door gently. "Let me try, Harry." Hermione said, taking out her wand. "Alohomora!" Hermione said, but nothing happened. For the 2nd time, the golden banner flew down, this time showing different writing, in blue this time. 'Not even the niftiest trick or spell can crack this door open. Nice try, Ms. Granger, but you should have known better than to do magic on the train.' The banner flew back up, so the 3 went back to the 2nd to last compartment and tried to bear with the noise. Ron stopped, and turned back to the door, when another banner flew down. 'Don't even think about it, Mr. Weasly.' Is read, and Ron huffed, finally walking out of the compartment.  
  
After a fairly quiet and peaceful ride on the crowded train, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all dressed in their robes, and stood up. "Finally!" Harry exclaimed loudly, walking over to the now open door to the train. "I don't think I could have stayed on that train anymore. I don't normally complain, but the students we sat with were so loud!" Ron said to Hermione, stepping off the train behind Harry. All the students were filling out of the train, chatting about some sort kind of danger, but Harry Ron and Hermione were stopped in their tracks. In front of them stood Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, their bright blue color showing off, as he saw Harry and his friends approach him. McGonagall smiled gently, and Snape scowled as the came closer. "What are you doing here, Professors?" Hermione asked, paying no attention to her Potions Master at all. "Shouldn't be going? The carriages are bound to leave soon, and you don't want to be late." Professor Dumbledore stated. The 3 students only nodded, and started walking off, taking small glances back. "What do you think they're doing here? They never come down to meet the students." Harry said, talking a last glance behind him. "Maybe it's whatever was in that last compartment." said Ron. They could be taking something back to the school." He added. "It's no use to ask or wonder," Hermione started, "They're not going to tell us anyway" They saw Hagrid gathering up the 1st year Hogwarts students, and asked him what was going no when he was being more stern than he usually was. "There's been some mysterious stuff going on. All of a sudden these weird creatures started popping up in the lake, the Forbidden Forest, and all along the grounds. Dumbledore 'as been checking it out, but he can't find anything about the creatures. They disappear when anyone gets close. Well, better be goin', got to get these students on. See ya later, 'arry, Ron, Hermione. The 3 started walking again, over to the horseless carriages that awaited them.  
  
Back at the train, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stood still, waiting. "I bet they didn't come. I knew that would be bad news, Professor. We should just be on our way. The Sorting Hats Ceremony is bound to start soon and-." Snape was cut off by a compartment door being slid open at the very back of the train. A 15 year old boy stepped off with thick glasses and blue hair, wearing robes similar to Dumbledore's. He said something into the train compartment, and many other students walked out along with many large animals, moving toward the Professors. The group stopped in front of the 3 Professors, and they all just stared at each other. Dumbledore was the 1st to start the conversation. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto, and Ms. Harkinian. I am very pleased that you could come...although I was only expecting 4 of you." He said with a small smile. "Yes, there are quite a lot of us, aren't there?" Eriol said, grinning. "I might as well start off the introductions." Eriol said, walking over to Nakuru. "This is one of my guardians, my moon guardian Nakuru. This is Yukito, Sakura's moon guardian; this is Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend; and this is Meiling, Syaoran's cousin. This is my, um, 'pet' falcon Trance, the lion is Sakura's 'pet' lion Nymph, the panther is Tomoyo's pet who is named Villain, and the black wolf with red eyes is Syaoran's. The catlike creature is Zelda's pet Preena, and the other black wolf with blue eyes is Zelda's companions'." Eriol finished his long speech, and looked at the Professors.  
  
Snape starred at the figure in black, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why must you conceal yourself? You should not have anything to hide." Snape sneered, trying to make out any features of the person. "Oh Severus, don't nag them. They just got here." Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall turned to Eriol. "You said that she is one of your guardians, but I see only one, and she looks human enough to me." She said, pointing to Nakuru. Eriol didn't respond, but looked to Sakura, giving her a large smile. Sakura glanced at Eriol nodding, and then looked back to her Professors. "This school is used to magical creatures and beings, right?" Sakura asked nervously. The 3 Professors nodded. Sakura then took out of her backpack a small yellow stuffed animal bear with small white wings. Eriol also took out a small stuffed animal, this time a catlike one, which was black with black wings. The 2 held the stuffed animals in the air, removed their hands, and watched the animals float in mid air. The professors gasped as the 'stuffed animals' began moving. The small wings engulfed the small animals inside them, and started enlarging. There were bright lights from both creatures, and the wings suddenly moved back behind the creatures, revealing 2 massive animals. In the air hovered 2 large cats, one a huge yellow lion with a jewel encrusted helmet and very large white feathered wings, the other a huge black panther with a single huge green jewel in it's forehead, with large butterfly-like wings. The Professors only stared in awe at the wonderful yet dangerous creatures.  
  
Nakuru and Yue moved over to the side, catching the eye of the professors. They both did the same as the small creatures, getting engulfed with wings. The gray-haired boy with glasses turned into a tall man with cold silver eyes, wearing a white ceremonial-type outfit, with large white feathered wings protruding out from his back. Nakuru changed into a tall woman, wearing black and red clothes, with huge butterfly-like wing coming out of her back. They both stretched their wings wide out to their sides, and then stood still. "We should be going now. I believe that the Sorting Hat Ceremony is going to start very soon. We will travel by a very large carriage, and we will be going past the lake. Now I must warn you, there have been some very strange things happening all around here and on the Hogwarts grounds. Strange creatures even I have not heard of have been showing up, pestering anyone who is near but disappearing if they get too close. Well, let us go." Dumbledore said, walking off the way he came.  
  
The group walked along a wide road, no one speaking in fear of disturbing the eerie quiet. They walked until they came to a very large lake, and the group besides the Professors gasped at the sight they saw. In front of them lay a huge castle, with tall pillars, towers, and walls. It was a magnificent sight to behold, and the group of kids and the 20 year olds Nakuru and Yukito stared at it. Even Eriol, who had been there before, was amazed at the size. "I never did remember it being this big." Eriol mumbled to himself, taking in the view. After a couple of minutes staring, the group walked over to a large carriage, and stepped inside. The group fitted easily, and the horseless carriage took off down a winding road that swept right next to the lake. Anyone near the window was looking out to the lake again, when something unexpected happened. "Are there supposed to be ripples in the lake?" Sakura asked fearfully. "Well, no, I shouldn't think so." Professor McGonagall answered, trying to get a look out the window. "Pull over." Syaoran said sternly, and the carriage pulled over quickly, surprising the Professors. Zelda, Zelda's 'companion', and the whole Cardcaptors gang stepped out to the edge of the lake. The ripples got larger and larger, when something shot up from the center of the lake. It was a long, blue tentacle with a red hue. The massive tentacle started moving slowly toward the group, getting faster and faster. As if came forward, many of the animals moved in front of their masters, trying to protect them from the danger. Kuro, Kylo, Nymph, and Villain all bared their teeth at the long arm; their ears slanted back, the animals in a crouched position. They were crouched next to Kero, Yue, Ruby-Moon and Suppi, who were willing to fight against whatever it was. The tentacle moved up further out of the water, and then snapped forward, trying to coil around Sakura and Zelda who were side by side. Within a second of impact for the girls, Zelda's companion jumped forward, and tackled the large tentacle. It coiled instead around the black cloaked figure, and pulled him into the lake, all the rippling stopping.  
  
How long they stood there no one knew, for they were all amazed at the figure's bravery, and all were thinking about how the unknown figure in black was now gone. Dumbledore had a solemn look on his face. "I know what you must be feeling." He said, looking at the back of Zelda's head while coming out of the carriage. "We have lost many students in this school, but of course, none of it was our bidding. All horrible luck, I guess." He said. He walked up to Zelda, and was surprised to see a small sad look on her face, compared to the grieving looks of everyone else there. "I feel really bad." Zelda said. Dumbledore nodded his head. "You're companion-." Dumbledore was cut off by Zelda. "No." She said. "I feel really bad about the creature." Zelda's statement made everyone there gasp, and caused Preena to look at her funny. She now had a small smile, and was still staring at the lake. There was a sudden burst of water from off the center, and a figure dressed in a sopping black cloak was swimming at an extremely fast pace to the shore. The figure jumped out of the water, somersaulted in the air, and landed in front of the group, who were all speechless. They all had their mouths open, and were staring at the person. It was Zelda's companion! He was alive, and apparently in perfect health. Because the cloak was so wet, it clung to the figures body. It showed that Zelda's Companion was buff, and had strong legs and arms. The figure reached up his arms, and pulled off the cloak.  
  
Everyone but Zelda gasped loudly and even jumped back at the person under the cloak. Zelda looked at the group, and only laughed at their response. In front of them was a fishlike creature, with light blue almost green scales as skin. He had a pointed nose, and his head was in a streamlined shape. The back of his head went further behind him, ending in an almost dark green point. Around his neck was a red chocker, with small silver fastenings all around it. The creature's arms were covered up a little past the elbows in brown leather tight gloves, which were cut off at the fingers. There were silver fastening on his knuckles and 2 on the upper part of the arm-length gloves. On the sides of his arms were very long fins, which were obviously great for swimming so fast in the water. He had no shirt on, which showed off his 6-pack abs. He had on dark green baggy shorts that were held up by a buckle-less belt that was the same as his chocker. His legs looked very powerful, and on his feet were brown boots that came up to right below the knee. Link, or Mikau, had his bone-fish guitar strapped to his back by a thin blue cord. He was standing still, looking at the group, wondering what everyone was looking at. He looked at himself, and then started laughing. Everyone was surprised that he had a rich laugh. Zelda grinned, and turned to the group in back of her. "I would like you all to meet Mikau. He is a Zora, and is part of 'The Indigo-go's', the most popular band in my world." Zelda said proudly. No one spoke, and Mikau shifted uneasily. "I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked with a smile. Kuro walked over to him, sniffed him, and sat by his side.  
  
When no one spoke, Mikau started off small conversation. "Would you like a different form?" He asked. The people in front of him looked to each other, before nodding slowly. Dumbledore was the only one who was smiling now, being the only one from Earth who had gone to Hyrule. It had not been for a long time, as he had only stayed a couple of days, but he had seen many of the creatures there. "Alright, another form it is then." Mikau said, before lifting his hands to the sides of his head. The grasped something that was unseen from the people in front of him, and he pulled something off his face. There was a bright white light which made everyone, even Zelda, shield their eyes. Only lasting a couple of seconds, the group looked back to Mikau and jumped back again. In front of them stood a figure so much unlike Mikau, they had to gasp once more. There was a 16 year old teenager standing in front of them. He had wonderful blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and was wearing a midnight black hat. He had on a long tunic of the same color of his hat, which went down to mid-thigh. It was held around his waist by a large brown leather belt. Underneath the tunic was a long sleeve white shirt, which only showed on his forearms and at his collar. He had the same gloves as before, brown leather with the fingers cut off, only they were shorter than before. His legs were covered by white tights, and he had on the same brown boots as before. On his back was a large sheath that unmistakably held a long sword, and a large metal shield. They were held up by a long leather strap that went across his chest onto his back. "I knew he was a shifty character. He has weapons! We should make sure we confiscate them before he does someone harm." Snape said, narrowing his eyes at the 16 year old before him. Link glared back at Snape, before looking at Zelda. 'It's a new outfit. Anyway, I'm not doing anything he says." Link said through his mind. 'I know, but we really should be going. It's getting late, and I can hear that Dumbledore wants to get a move on.' Zelda thought back. She and Link walked past the group, and hopped into the carriage, keeping the door open.  
  
The rest of the group followed, the Professors waiting by the lake a minute more. "I don't trust him." Snape said to Dumbledore. "Well, Severus, he is our guest, so let's keep an eye on him for now. Let's get back. I fear that the Sorting Hat Ceremony is finished already. I need to get back there." Professor Dumbledore said, walking with McGonagall back to the carriage, stepping inside. They took off down the road, all the way to the castle where they would spend the rest of the year.  
  
(A.N. Well, that's the end of my 3rd chapter. I hope you like it. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm so glad someone is actually reading this! I'm so sorry for the wait, but it's very hard to write so much. I put Meiling into the story, and I hope to get the next chapter up within 2 weeks. Thanks!) 


	4. Sorting and Problems

Definitely Different-Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, Cardcaptors, or Legend of Zelda. I also DO NOT own the surprise characters I place in this chapter. All I own is the keyboard and my ideas.  
  
As the carriage pulled up to the castle everyone in it, save the Professors, looked up at it in wonder, thinking about what could be kept inside this mystical palace. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all got out, and walked up the front steps to the door, waiting for the others to catch up to them. Once everyone was there, Dumbledore turned to them. "Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will go first. Please wait patiently for me to lead you to the Great Hall." He said, stepping out of the way of Snape and McGonagall, who were walking at a quick pace into the school, through large bronze doors.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
All the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were sitting at their respectable tables, just as the Sorting Hat Ceremony finished. Professor Trelawney picked up the stool and the old, torn, and grubby-looking hat, bringing it out a side door. She was the one to call the names and bring the hat in and out, seeing as how Professor McGonagall was out at the time. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat in a row at the Gryffindor table, looking very down. Their whole table was looking gloomy, for a rather unpleasant turn of events. At the start of the Sorting Hart Ceremony, everyone had been cheerful, and happy to meet the new fellow Gryffindors. Their happiness had gradually and slowly leaked away, as each new 1st year was called up. Only 2 were sorted into Gryffindor this year, and it left the Slytherin table boasting about having so many more new students, outnumbering 'the losers from Gryffindor' greatly. Harry looked up at the teacher's table, and spotted for the 5th time the 3 empty seats. Harry's thoughts of his 3 Professors still standing at the train, was cut off by loud voice he couldn't ignore. It was Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy, boasting loudly to his fellow Slytherins. "He was fired, and McGonagall and Professor Snape had to drag him off the grounds!" He said loudly, knowing other students from the different tables were listening to him. "Because of all the weird happenings that have been going on, the Ministry knew it was him, and kicked him out! My Father would be glad to take his spot as Headmaster of Hog-." Malfoy was immediately interrupted by the Great Hall doors being opened wide. The chatter along the hall stopped, and all eyes fell on Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall entering the hall. They walked over to their seats at the head table, and looked back to the door. Someone who was sitting near the door gasped, and made all the other students look back to the door.  
  
Mysteriously enough, Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, a bright smile on his face. It made Harry, Hermione, and Ron look up from their empty plates. They smiled when they saw him, knowing that they were to eat soon. Dumbledore walked forward into the hall, carefully glancing over his shoulder as he did so. Once he came to the center of the Great Hall, all eyes upon him, he turned right around and looked to the doorway. "Please, come right inside." He said loudly, his words bouncing off the enchanted 'sky' ceiling and the thousands of candles that hung above all the tables. There was a slow movement from the doorway, and a group of people came inside, which made the whole room gasp in surprise.  
  
  
  
The 1st to come into the room was an auburn haired girl next to a chestnut haired boy. The girl was very close to the boy, and was shaking in fear. Unknown to the people in the Great Hall, she had just had an encounter with the Hogwarts ghosts, but after talking with the Gryffindor ghost, her fears very mildly subsided. The boy was whispering something into her ear, and she presumably stopped shaking, but was still deathly pale. She had beautiful green eyes, and was wearing, like every other student in the Great Hall, black robes that fit her perfectly. The boy had fierce amber eyes, and seemed to be glaring at everyone in the room who looked at them, which was everyone in the room. He was also wearing black robes, but had a distinct pendent around his neck. The 2 had every guy's and girl's attention as they walked in, save the teachers. That attention on them was split up massively with the 4 creatures that followed them closely. One was a creature that could have been mistaken for a man, if you were totally blind and missed the gigantic white feathered wings that were coming out of his back. He was wearing white, had long, white hair, and also had silver-gray eyes. There were also 2 lions following the 2 humans, one of which was a female, the other a mane-less male lion, with golden helmet encrusted with jewels, along with a golden chest-plate with one large ruby in the center, and huge white wings like the 'man'. The last creature was a large black wolf with amber eyes like the boy's, who was snarling at everyone, walking at the boy's heals.  
  
There were more people, or things, to walk into the Great Hall. One was a blue haired, dark blue eyed boy with glasses, accompanied by a raven hair girl with purple eyes. They were wearing robes, the girl wearing the regular black, but the boy wore something very different. His robes were a very dark blue color, with small yellow shapes along the trim, and a tall pointed hat of the same color and design. He had a blue falcon on his shoulder, which was a lighter blue with white spots on the wings. Right behind the boy was a tall woman, who was wearing an outfit of red and black, with black butterfly wings protruding from behind her. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, and walk walking in next to 2 black panthers, one with a large green jewel on its forehead and large butterfly wings.  
  
Only 3 more people walked into the room, trailing behind them 2 animals. One girl had black hair in 2 ponytails, with light brown eyes, wearing tan robes that looked to be of Chinese culture. The girl next to her had long, bright blonde hair, light blue; almost purple eyes, and was wearing black robes like many of the others. There was a teenager behind him with the same color hair, deep blue eyes, and an unreadable face. He was wearing a red tunic, white tights, brown leather belt; gloves; boots, and a long red hat the same shade of his tunic. He had strapped to his back a large metal shield with a triple triangle thing, and bird symbol, which covered most of a sheath that held a long sword, only the hilt and the tip of the sheath showing. Behind them was another black wolf, this one with blue eyes, and a blood red catlike creature with long pointed ears and a tail that split into 3 sleeping atop the wolf. Once everyone was inside the room, the Great Hall doors closed shut silently, and the large group waited in the center of the hall. Professor Dumbledore brought out his wand, and summoned up 8 chairs to the teacher's table, enlarging the table at the same time. The group took the hint, and went to sit down, only Sakura, Syaoran, Zelda, Eriol, and Meiling sitting. All the animals sat down at their master's feet, the tall 'human' guardians standing behind their masters/mistresses, Link standing behind Zelda. Dumbledore made the extra chairs move to the side, if anyone wanted to sit down later, and walked over to his own chair, sitting down.  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts is here already." Dumbledore said proudly. "I know you are all wondering who these, um...people are and what they are doing here, and I will explain as much as needs to be known. Please, introduce yourselves, starting here." Dumbledore said, pointing to Eriol. He stood up, and looked out to all the students. "Greetings, everyone. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, and I come here from Japan, after growing up in England." Many people in the room gasped, thinking about how far they came to get here. "My name will be Professor Hiiragizawa to you all, for I am to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year, and I believe this year only. These are my moon and sun guardians, who I don't expect you will see much of after today." Eriol said, gesturing to Ruby-Moon and Suppi. "You may, although, see their false forms. The falcon is Trance, my pet." Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged glances, and looked back to Eriol. The room broke out into chatter, many talking about 'how young their new professor is.' Eriol smiled, and started speaking again, the talk in the Great Hall dieing away almost instantly. "I may look as young as your fellow 5th years, but I am very wise, and will teach you with the best of my ability." Eriol then sat down, looking at Tomoyo, who was next to him. Tomoyo glanced around, and then stood up slowly. "Hello, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji from Japan, and I will be joining the 5th years to study here. The other black panther is mine, and her name is Villain." She sat down quickly, and nudged Syaoran when he didn't move. Syaoran very reluctantly stood up, with a scowl on his face. "My name is Syaoran Li, and I come originally from China. Call me Li. Do not try to talk to me, I will not answer you." Syaoran ended his statement very quickly, narrowing his eyes mid- sentence, but after a pleading look from Sakura, added, "Please," and sat down. Sakura stood up very nervously, all eyes on her, and looked around the Great Hall. "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I come from Tomoeda, Japan. This is my moon guardian Yue, and sun guardian Kero. You will not see much of them, either. You will almost definitely see Yue's false form, Yukito. This is Nymph, and she is my pet." Sakura said, stroking Nymph's head who was sitting by her side, Kero by the other. Sakura sat down, and looked to Meiling as she stood up. "I am Meiling Li, and the amber eyed boy is my cousin. I also come from China." After this, Meiling sat down, and Zelda stood up. "Hi. I'm Zelda Harkinian, and I'm not human." Everyone burst out talking quietly again, with such conversations like 'What? Is that Possible? She looks so much like us. Just her ears are different.' The room got quiet again, and Zelda continued talking. "I come from a very distant place called Hyrule. I am Hylian, as well as my companion. My companion does not speak much, although you will probably see him wherever I go." Zelda finished, glanced for a second at Link, and then looked over at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stood up; waiting for the Great Hall to quiet down again after all the introductions were done. "As I said earlier, another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is upon up. Let's try to fill our heads with things we do not already know this year." He said while smiling, his light blue eyes twinkling. "Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li will be joining the 5th year because of their advanced magic. Please be nice to them while they are here. Now, let's eat!" Dumbledore said, and instantly all the plates on all the tables became covered in every type of food imaginable, the usual plate of peppermint hamburgers sitting untouched. The Hogwarts students didn't start eating right away. Just about every guy at all the House Tables was having an internal battle. You could see their eyes going back and forth across the new people. Each was trying to decide which new girl they liked more, Zelda, Sakura, Tomoyo, or Meiling. Even Harry had to admit that Sakura was very pretty. 'But not as beautiful as Hermione.' Harry thought, as he stole a very quick glance at her. 'No! What are you thinking? She's your best friend! Stop thinking like that!' Harry scolded himself, but unknown to him, he yelled it in his head, and Link and Zelda heard the whole thing. They also saw him glance at the girl next to him, so they assumed it was Hermione. Link and Zelda looked at each other, their eyes glinting mischievously, even though Link's face showed no emotion. 'We could get everyone to play matchmaker here, I think they would like to help us out.' Zelda said to Link through their minds. 'I agree, but then we will somehow have to befriend these people, get them to trust us." Link thought back. 'It's not like we're robbers and have to get them to trust us! You make everything so serious sometimes.' Zelda joked. 'Fine. Then let's just make friends. Happy now?' Link thought to Zelda. "Oh yes, very happy.' Zelda 'said' back, smiling at Link. Link blushed, and started eating, always staring at his plate.  
  
The rest of the Hogwarts students started eating eventually, the chatter getting louder from the light whisper. Most conversation was still directed at the newcomers, but the kids up at the teacher's table didn't mind, thinking it common for people to be curious. Small talk started out at the teacher's table, Eriol talking with Professor Dumbledore about this year's plans, Sakura talking with Tomoyo, Syaoran glaring at Professor Snape-getting backup from Link, and Zelda watching, laughing quietly.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking quietly at their table, looking every so often at the head table. "I'm getting the feeling that they know something that we don't." Hermione said, glancing back up at Zelda and Link, whose eyes looked like they were smiling directly at them. "Ron choked and almost spit out his pumpkin juice, his face getting red from an unheard laughter. "Oh no!" Ron yelled to Harry. "The world's going to end! Hermione doesn't know something that the newcomers do!" Harry started laughing, but stopped when Hermione swatted the back of his head. Harry's face was red too. "Very sorry, Mione, but it's just that is was funny!" Harry said, but got hit in the head again. "Hey! Now, that's just not right!" Again, Harry got hit, and decided to remain quiet. "And you, Ron, you shouldn't be talking. With what your brothers got on the O.W.L.s last year, you would think you would be trying to study to be better than them!" Hermione said to Ron. "You don't know half the things I do, and you should. You've got to start paying attention to what the teachers say. And even though I don't particularly like Professor Trelawney," Hermione was cut off by Harry saying, "Don't like? What does that mean? I know you hate her and you think she's a fake!" "Sticking up for her?" Hermione asked, her expression turning to one that looked that she found out who Harry liked. "OH course not! I hate her as much as you do! But you should at least admit it. I do, and so does Ron." Harry said proudly. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "As I was saying," she gave Harry a glare. "You still shouldn't make up the homework for her class. It's just a bad thing to do, and even more so because she believes what you write down." She said. "Whatever." Ron and Harry said together, wanting to change the conversation desperately.  
  
Once everyone was done eating, all stuffed and filled with the delicious foods, Dumbledore once again stood up. Not that you are filled with food, it's time for you to go one to your rooms. Have a good night's rest, and be ready for a full day of lessons tomorrow!" At this, a loud groan filled the room, all the students wanting to forget the homework that was too soon to come. The students started getting up from their seats, talking loudly, before Dumbledore made one last statement. "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasly, please wait outside the Great Hall doors until we summon you back in. Thank you." Dumbledore finished his sentence, and sat back down. The 3 students called looked wearily and nervously to each other, before walking out the large Great Hall doors, standing off to the side. The new Gryffindor Prefect walked up to them. The new password is Gumdrop Lolly. Hope you're not in trouble already." He said, before calling all the Gryffindors into a line, leading them to their common room.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, the door shut, and the teachers looked at the group at the table. "Now to business." Dumbledore said, looking over to Professor McGonagall. She nodded her head, and went into a back room, coming back out with an old, tatted, pointed hat. "This is the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore said, pointing to the hat. "It will sort you into the house you will be staying at this year. I will sort you, too, for you will need to know who you will be staying with and in which house." Dumbledore said, looking at Link, Tomoyo, Meiling, Yue, and Ruby-Moon. "Just put on the hat. The houses you can be sorted into are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin." Dumbledore gave the hat to Eriol, and he put it on his head. 'Oh, Hello there, Mr. Hiiragizawa.' Said a small voice in his head. 'I see that you have been here before, as Clow Reed, is it? Very good, very good. Would you like to be put back into the house you were in before? You still have the same characteristics.' 'Whatever you like.' Eriol thought. 'Well, I see you have a small soft spot, for someone here, actually.' Eriol blushed at the statement, and looked straight forward. 'Tomoyo, is it? Well, I guess she is a very nice girl. Well, Gryffindor will do. GRYFFINDOR.' The hat yelled out, and Eriol took it off. He gave the hat to Tomoyo, blushing even deeper when their hands brushed together for a second. Tomoyo smiled in gratitude, and put on the hat. 'Well Hello, Ms. Daidouji. It's nice that you can be here. Let me see, you are very intelligent, cunning, witty, and very clever. You Are also very brave, and care deeply for all or our friends. You will be hard to choose for, seeing as how you would do perfectly in wither Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Well, I see that you would like to be placed with the blue haired magician, so I'll place you in GRYFFINDOR!' the Hat yelled out once more, and Tomoyo handed the hat over to Sakura, Syaoran refusing to put it on. "You will have to put on the hat eventually, you know." Tomoyo said while grinning. Sakura placed on the old hat, and literally jumped out of her seat when she heard a voice in her head.  
  
'Do not be afraid of me, young one.' Said the voice, and she calmed down slightly. 'A look inside your head said that you are very brave, although you don't look it. You are smart, have a good sense of humor, but you like to stomp on your brother's foot a lot.' Sakura chuckled slightly, still listening to the hat. 'You are proud, I can see that, clever most of the time, but you can be dense at times. I can also see that you have an immense power, one that might even surpass the Dark Lord himself. Now, where to put you? I know, I think you will probably do very well in GRYFFINDOR!' the hat said loudly. "Sakura took off the hat, and plopped it on Syaoran's head. Before he could react, the hat started talking, making Syaoran stop moving. 'Syaoran Li, future leader of the Li clan in China. Nice to meet you.' 'How does the hat know this?' Syaoran asked himself, but the hat answered for him. 'Because I can see everything that goes on inside your head.' The hat said. 'You can't know everything that goes on inside my head, there has to be something.' Syaoran thought to the hat. 'Well, I can see you have deep feelings for the Sakura girl.' The Sorting Hat said in his head in a matter-of-fact tone. Syaoran blushed deeply, trying not to look at Sakura, finding the floor to the Great Hall much more interesting. 'I see you have powers that are like the Sakura girl's, but she is a little more powerful than you, I'm afraid.' 'I don't care.' Syaoran thought, taking a very quick glance at Sakura with only his eyes, blushing once more to see that she was looking at him. 'Well, might as well help you get closer to her.' 'Said' the hat. 'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat said loudly, before being ripped off by Syaoran and shoved at Zelda, who took him gently.  
  
The Sorting Hat was on Zelda's head for a little less than 10 seconds when it yelled out Gryffindor. She gingerly took the hat off, and gave it carefully to Link, who didn't move to take it. "Oh just take the hat! I'm not sitting here all day. Zelda said, looking sternly to Zelda. She read his thoughts, and sighed. She gave the hat to Yue who was closest to her, and he placed the hat on his head. 'I would like to be placed with my Mistress, if you would kindly place me in Gryffindor.' Yue thought, his face still showing no emotion. 'I will certainly do that. I'm very glad that Clow Reed created you with manners. That Syaoran boy was so rude.' The hat said to Yue, before yelled out Gryffindor. Yue took the hat off and handed it to Ruby- Moon, who was bouncing up and down on the spot, anticipating what the Sorting Hat was going to say. 'Why hello there. Very energetic, I see.' The Sorting Hat said in Ruby-Moon's head. She stopped bouncing, and listened to what the hat had to say. 'I can see that you obey your Master very well, and love to be with him.' The hat said to Ruby-Moon. I might as well place you with the rest, seeing as how you all have mostly the same good qualities. GRYFFINDOR!' the Sorting Hat yelled, before Ruby-Moon grabbed the hat off, and walked over to Meiling. Ruby- Moon placed the hat in front of her on the table, and walked back to stand behind Eriol. Meiling put on the hat, and almost like Zelda, the hat stayed on her head for 30 seconds before yelling out GRYFFINDOR! Meiling smiled, and took off the hat. She tossed it lightly through the air, and it landed gently upright at the feet of Link.  
  
Everyone was now looking at Link as he sighed and took the hat in his hands. He placed it lightly on his head, and sat down in an extra chair. 'This is going to take some time.' Link thought to himself. 'I believe it will.' The Sorting Hat answered him, murmuring to itself. 'Now I wonder. You keep most of your emotions locked away, due to all the time in battle. Well, I see that you, out of everyone here, are the bravest of them all. Oh my. I see that you went through the same 18 years of your life 5 times, before heading out of Hyrule.' All the while the hat was talking with Link, the rest stood waiting, watching to see how much longer it would be. They thought it would only be a couple of seconds, like Zelda, before he would be sorted. But not it was going on for 5 minutes, and still nothing. Little did they know the Sorting Hat was going through much of Link's life, uncovering his memories, bringing back the painful as well as the good ones. 'You always had a thing with time, haven't you?' The Sorting Hat asked Link. Link didn't answer because the hat finished for him. 'Yes, you have. The same 18 years over and over, then, once you get a break from the same, you re-live the same 3 days over and over, countless times. It's good that you finally were able to get back here, but I don't believe your quest is finally over. I cannot go into details at the moment, but you must be aware of your surroundings.'  
  
The 3 Hogwarts students were still waiting outside the Great Hall doors. Ron's ears were pressed to the door, trying to hear anything that might tell him they were to be called in soon. "You might as well give up, Ron." Hermione said, still sitting on the floor. "The Great Hall doors are soundproof." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now where did you get that? Some book you read over the summer?" Ron asked, mocking Hermione. "Actually, it's common knowledge." Hermione stated. "You really should get out more."  
  
Still sitting in the lone chair, Link had the sorting hat on now for 10 minutes, without being Sorted in the Least. Dumbledore's face was starting to get worried. This had never happened before. Maybe this Hylian was not to be sorted. He could only wait and watch. 'Well, you have the qualities of ever House. I can see it right here in your head. Now, you have powers great, magical and physical, but have a short span of magical abilities, if you get what I mean.' The hat said to Link inside his head. 'I am afraid that I do not.' Link thought calmly, waiting for the hat to go on. 'Well, what I mean is that you have very powerful magic in you, but you only know a couple of spells.' The hat explained. 'I see.' Link thought to the Sorting Hat. 'You will need time to learn new things, and the time will be coming soon. Again, I cannot go seep into it, but I have a feeling you will learn something new in this school. After all, this is a school for witchcraft and wizardry.' The hat said. 'Well, you don't mind where I put you, do you?' the hat asked Link. 'Of course not. This is your job, and if I was to make the decision for you, it would be my job.' The hat laughed quietly. 'Good sense of humor, too.' The hat added. 'Well, because you won't mind where I put you, I guess I'll place you here. Yes, it will be a fine place for you to stay.' The hat said through Link's mind. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out, before Link took the hat and handed it back to Dumbledore. Zelda looked a little sad, not being able to be with him, but Link gave her a reassuring smile when he heard her thoughts. 'Don't worry, I'm only sleeping there.' He said though their connection, and his words cheered Zelda up a bit.  
  
"Now that the whole Sorting Hat ordeal is over," Dumbledore started, watching Professor McGonagall carry the Sorting Hat out of the room, "I would like to move to the more serious matters. There is something brewing that will take all of your efforts to defeat, and the help of others as well. Let us bring in the 3 who have been waiting outside this whole time, I think they are tired and want to go to their dorms.  
  
The 3 students were still sitting outside the doors a little off to the side, Ron having given-up trying to listen through the door. The Great Hall huge doors silently swung open, and the 3 student scrambled to their feet, straightening their clothes and brushing the dirt off. The walked in a row into the majestic Hall, and moved to the front of the teacher's table. They heard the doors shut once again, and the glanced at each other nervously, before looking back at the teachers. "Have a seat." Professor Dumbledore said, summoning up some chairs with his wand. The 3 sat down, wondering why they were here. They all got a closer look at the new kids, people, animals, and creatures that were sitting and standing at the table. Dumbledore smiled at the students and others, before getting a very serious look on his face.  
  
"I have grave news, which concerns all of you here. I actually probably concerns everyone around this area, Hyrule, and a place called Middle Earth, but you are the best around, so I called you here." Dumbledore said, keeping the students and even some of the teachers in suspense. 'I knew it. Something is happening, something very bad.' Link thought to Zelda, who only nodded grimly in return. "Let me show you. If you would, Professor Hiiragizawa." Dumbledore said, and Eriol nodded. He called upon his staff, amazing everyone but the CCS group and the Headmaster. He conjured a small silver ball, which turned into a huge silver screen that levitated in the air in front of everyone present. The screen started playing, and showed a sight that shocked everyone.  
  
'~There were 12 masked, hooded, and black cloaked figures standing all around 2. One in the middle was a very small man, fully cloaked except for his hands, where one of them was transparent, and seemed to be glowing a dark red. It acted just as the other hand did, but anyone who knew about magic could tell that it was a very strong, powerful hand that was made from dark magic. He was kneeling on the ground, inside a small circle of candles lit with black flames. He was hunched over a large dark brown, leather bound book. He was chanting something, probably a curse or incantation from the book. The other figure in the circle of cloaked people was a tall man, with features that could not be identified besides a set of red gleaming eyes that seemed to pierce through the soul of the one on the ground. A blood red portal opened up in front of the kneeling person, and grew larger and larger. It was upright, as so someone or something could step out of it. A large dark black figure's image appeared inside the portal, and started moving as to break through the portal and get over to the cloaked people.~'  
  
Suddenly the scene changed, and the newcomers at Hogwarts and the 3 Hogwarts students groaned in annoyance, but they quieted down when they say what came next one the screen.  
  
'~There were distinguishable creatures, all in lines looking to a row of figures far in the distance. It was an army. The figures that filled the army were what appeared to be orcs, trolls, huge spiders, goblins, wolves, and even a huge black and red dragon. They were all watching the figures in the distance, not one of them moving. As the view got closer to the figures, you could see that there were 10 of them. 9 of the creatures were large figures clad all in long, ragged, and matted black cloaks. They were sitting atop 9 black stallions, which had silver-black armor on and semi helmets. Each of the things on the horses had black swords at their sides, every part of the swords concealed in the cloaks except for a small part of the hilt. The last figure out there was a lone, tall man. He was dressed in all white robes, which fell down to his feet, where a pair of white sandals were. The man had shaggy white hair and a long white beard, falling to just about his waist. He had cold black eyes, and was standing in front of a red orb that had appeared in front of him. When it got stopped growing in size, the tall white haired man grabbed a rolled up piece of parchment, and handed it to one of the figures on a horse. They took it with a hand covered in black leather gloves with metal on them, and placed it inside his robes. The tall man stepped out of the way, and 5 of the 9 horses with their rides rode off full speed into the portal. Once they were done, the front line of orcs stepped inside, after waiting about 2 minutes.~'  
  
The scene changed once more, going back to the one it had previously been on, and no one said a word. They were stunned that that many creatures could be arranged in one place. They watched the next scene, no one wanting it to have happened or be happening.  
  
'~The figure on the ground was still chanting, the taller one standing behind him. The people in the circle around them took large steps back, creating an opening around the 2 figures in the center. The huge black figure showed back up in the red portal, and a large horse with a cloaked rider rode through, followed by 4 more of the same thing. The 1st one to enter took out the large rolled up parchment, and handed it to the figure with red eyes. He read the parchment and laughed quietly, emitting a low hissing sound along with the laugh. His eyes went back to the portal as he saw about 100 orcs step out. It was the 1st line in the army, and it visibly pleased the standing figure.10 of the orcs stepped forward, kneeling on one knee, bowing their heads while they did. The kneeling didn't last long. One of the figures on a horse jumped down, unsheathed his sword, and killed all 10 orcs, all the while the figure on the ground reading a different spell. A large black portal formed underneath the dead bodies of the orcs, the orcs sinking through it, disappearing. A figure started coming back out of it, making it seam that it was a sacrificial offering. The portal got a little smaller, but not by much, as a huge black shadow emerged from the black portal, the portal evaporating into nothing when the figure was completely out. The shadow started to take form and color, from the bottom to the top. The color and form showed large cast iron black boots that were cut off quickly and replaced with black armor, which traveled up the person's legs. On each of their knees was a short but very sharp looking yellow spike. The armor went still higher, covering everything that could be seen. When you could see the waist, you could also see a long dagger in a black and brown sheath. The further the shadow took form, the more black armor you saw. On the arms was more armor, covered by a light, dark gray cloth with a blue and red pattern on it that stretched from the writs to the elbow. The hands were a pale sickening green color, and the tops of his hands were covered with a large black piece of metal that stopped before the knuckles and thumb. The rest of their body was covered in the black metal, more small yellow spikes on their shoulders and neck covering. On the chest plate was another piece of the gray cloth held on by small blue rings attached to the plate. The neck of the now distinguishable man was the same color of his hands, the pale green, and he had a tall neck covering that went to just below his ears. You could now see part of his face, which showed a long pointed green nose and an evil smirk. His eyes were the color of blood, deep red that seemed to be able to pierce through cold steel. His hair was the same red color, and on his forehead was a blue and yellow pendent.~'  
  
Zelda and Link gasped loudly and stood up so fast their chairs flew to the ground. They looked over at each other, then quickly back to the screen. "Ganondorf!" They both yelled at the exact same time.  
  
  
  
(A.N. Well, that's the end of my 4th chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but this was better than the 2 weeks I said last time. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Thanks so much for reviewing, and keep doing that please! I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out, but just to warn you, it might be a while. Packed schedules are not good for writing long stories. Thanks again, and I hope you like my story! Oh, and, I've always wanted it to end in a cliffhanger! Bye!) 


	5. Problems and an Enemy

Definitely Different-Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, Cardcaptors, Lord of the Rings, Legend of Zelda, or anything I might spontaneously add in. All I own is the keyboard and my ideas.  
  
Everyone in the room quickly turned to the 2 who stood up, Eriol loosing his connection with the screen. "What is it?" Sakura asked Zelda. "Do you remember the madman who I told you about when we were in the Leaky Cauldron?" Sakura slowly nodded her head, trying to remember that night. "Well, Ganondorf is the madman. We sealed him in the Sacred Realm, and I don't know how he could have gotten out." Zelda said, looking nervously to Link who had a dark look on his face. "This shouldn't have happened!" Link yelled at no one in particular. Link looked then to Dumbledore and Eriol who were standing side by side. "Where was that?" Link asked, referring to the now gone screen. "That's part of the problem." Dumbledore said gravely. "We have no idea, so we will just have to wait for them to make the 1st move. For now, I can only inform you on the basics." Dumbledore added. "I would like to know who all of them are, and why did they have an army?" Syaoran asked a little louder than intended, making Sakura look at him. Syaoran blushed a bit, and looked away, before Dumbledore answered his questions.  
  
"First of all, I will explain who they all are. As you said," Dumbledore said looking at Link and Zelda, "The one in all the black armor was Ganondorf Dragmire, the once King of Evil. He took over Hyrule once, and the 7th Sage, with the help of the other 6 Sages and the Hero of Time, banished him to the Sacred Realm to stay for all of eternity." Dumbledore said, not giving out Link and Zelda's names, and not knowing that the 'taking over Hyrule' part went on 5 times. "The figure in white, who you saw with the vast army, was the Dark Lord Sauron. He comes from Middle-Earth, which is in another world like Hyrule. He is helping the 3rd person I am going to tell you about, although some of you know him already. The 3rd person is unfortunately Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord of this World. His helper, Wormtail, was the one seen on the ground, opening the portal and entrance to the Sacred Realm to free Ganondorf." As Dumbledore explained all of this, everyone just sat in awe. They could not believe that this was happening.  
  
"I believe that Voldemort plans on using the help of Sauron's army and Ganondorf to become powerful enough to rule Earth, then Hyrule, then probably Middle-Earth with Sauron. Now, we cannot tell what their plans are, so we have to be prepared. My guess is that they need a large amount of magical power to put this whole thing together, so I think they are going to come here to get it. I also believe that they are after something in your possession." Dumbledore said quietly so the teachers wouldn't hear. He did not know exactly what it was, but he knew that Sakura and Syaoran were very powerful.  
  
No one in the room spoke after Professor Dumbledore explained the danger. The all sat in wonder at what was going to happen, and all the teenagers tried to come up with ideas on how to stop whatever was to come. 'Couldn't I just use the Sakura Cards to get rid of everything? I would be a lot easier than sitting around, waiting for something to happen.' Sakura thought to herself, not knowing that Link, Zelda and Eriol were listening to the conversation going on in her head. 'I don't think it will be that simple, Sakura.' Eriol said to her mind. She glanced up at him for a moment, before her gaze went back to the interesting spot on the floor. 'I wish it was. I don't want to go through anything else.' Sakura thought, hoping Eriol was listening. 'It never is that simple. It just never is.' Eriol thought, and that was the last she heard through her thoughts from him that day.  
  
"As for now," Professor McGonagall said; break the lingering silence, "I think we should all go up to bed. It has been a long day, and we all need some rest from the pressures of Evil that have been placed upon up tonight. You will get your schedules tomorrow, and class will start the day after. I hope you enjoy your stay." McGonagall said, looking at the newcomers and the 3 Hogwarts students. "Professor McGonagall will show all of you to the Gryffindor Common room and to your dorms. Professor Snape," Dumbledore said. "You will show our Hylian here to the Slytherin dorms." Once Dumbledore said this, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all gasped at the same time. He was in Slytherin? Even though they didn't know him, or talk to him at that matter, he didn't seem the one to be in the Evil House Slytherin. 'Oh well. Maybe he's evil after all.' The 3 thought at the same time, yawning at the same time too. They got groggily out of their seats, and walked to the door, the rest of the group save the blonde-haired kid following. They walked out of the room, McGonagall leading the way down the twist and turns, up stairs and behind secret passages.  
  
Back with Link, Professor Snape looked wearily at him. "Well, get a move on." He said to him. "We haven't got all night." Link stood up quickly, and hurried after the fast pace Professor. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on. I haven't got all night." Snape said, looking to the blonde-haired Hylian. Professor Snape hurried out of the room, not taking the time to stop and see if Link was following him. They walked up a set of stairs, and Link looked up. He almost gasped at what he saw. Some of the staircases in the hall above him were moving, connecting themselves to different passageways. He only looked for a moment, however, when he realized that the Professor hadn't stopped. Link hurried to catch up, following the echoing footsteps that came to his ears. Snape led Link up and down different sets of stairs, around corners, and then down a large staircase. Link only just jumped over a trick stair Snape had 'forgotten' to tell him about, which would have pulled his led down. The finally came down a long, damp dark passageway, Link's Professor leading the way down. It was a fairly straight passageway, without much curve to it. When they got to the end, there was only a suit of armor blocking a brick wall. Snape grabbed the suit's arm, and pulled it down, and there came a slight rumbling sound. The far 20 or so bricks on the right side of the passageway collapsed into themselves, moving aside to make a hole large enough to let people through. Snape ducked inside, Link following right behind. The came to another passageway, this time lit by torches adorning the walls. Link looked back, and saw that the hole in the wall had been patched, the bricks looking like they hadn't moved for a century. Link kept on walking, noticing that the passage this time was very straight. They finally came to a large picture at the end of the long hallway. The picture was of a large green and white striped snake, with small black eyes. It looked at the Professor, and then wearily to Link.  
  
"Password, Please." The snake slithered, its red tongue flicking in and out with each syllable. "Dragon's Blood." Snape said clearly, and with the words the picture of the snake silently swung open, revealing a stone doorway. They both walked inside, and Link found it to be the Slytherin Common Room. The walls were decorated green and white, being the House colors, and there were larger silver snakes painted around the torches on the walls. One 2 of the torches were lit at the time, the time being past curfew. The fireplace was also lit, pouring out intense heat, lighting up the room just enough for you to see. Professor Snape still walked on, going swiftly up a staircase to the right of the fire. They walked to just about the top of the tower they were in, before stopping at a door labeled 'Do Not Enter.' Snape opened the door, and let Link step inside 1st. "This will be your room for the year you are here. I hope you find it comfortable. Your things have already been brought up for you. Have a nice stay." Snape said to Link, without the coldness in his voice.  
  
Once Snape had walked out of the room, Link closed and shut the door, locking it behind him. Taking a look around, Link saw that everything in the room save the furniture was either green or white. 'Figures.' Link thought to himself. There was a large four-post bed against the far wall in the middle. The sheets were a pale green color, and the drapes were the same. There were 2 windows on either side of the bed, looking out over a Hogwarts courtyard. The room itself was painted green, the same color as everything else, with a white carpet that had green waves on it on the floor. Link looked to his right, seeing a door and a fireplace. He disregarded the door, thinking it was only a bathroom, and walked next to his bed, where he saw a green side table. He looked out the window, as saw that he was in a tower. The view was spectacular, facing off over a vast courtyard. Link sighed; remembering the vast fields of Hyrule that he would ride across every morning and every day on top of his mare Epona. Link closed the window, and got an idea. He walked to the foot of his bed, spotting once again his trunk that had been brought up for him, and opened it up using an unlocking charm Zelda had taught him back in Hyrule. He rummaged through almost everything in there, making sure everything he packed was there in his head. 'Bombs, arrows, bow, 2 Mirror and a Kokiri shield, Kokiri; Biggoron; Fairy; and Gilded Swords, Hookshot and Longshot…' Link checked off all the things in his head, making sure he didn't leave anything behind back in Hyrule. He found a small red pouch in a larger black bag, picking it out and untying the golden string that held it shut. He picked out a handful of what was inside, and looked at them in his hand. There were crystals, of all different sizes, with something swirling red in the center of each. He picked out on of the smallest, and placed the rest back in the pouch.  
  
After placing the pouch back in the trunk, locking it with the spell Zelda taught him, Link walked over to his fireplace. He threw the small crystal at the log inside, and it burst open on contact. The log burst into flames, erupting into a small half globe of fire from the red center of the crystal. The fire instantly lit up the room, warming the room at the same time. Link smiled to himself, and opened the door to the left of the fireplace. As he predicted, it was a bathroom. It was very large, with a big green painted tub next to the wall in the back. There was a white marble sink there, a toilet next to it, green drawers, and a large green and white chair. Link grabbed the heavy chair, and carried it into the other room. He placed it in front of the roaring fire, and positioned it just right to he would have the right light and warmth. He walked back to his trunk, and got out of it a large leather-bound book. It was one he had brought back with him from Hyrule. He got it in the Hyrule Castle Library, in the History section. The book was on ancient Hyrule and its leaders, along with its heroes, healers, and just about every other famous person in history from Hyrule.  
  
Link placed the book on the chair, and walked over to his trunk once more. He shed off all of his equipment, placing his sword, shield, pouches, and just about everything else he was carrying inside his tunic into a pile on the floor, picking his sword and shield up from the bottom. He placed the Master Sword and Hylian shield on top of hit trunk, making sure they were accessible at all times. Link sighed as he sat in the comfy green chair, picking up the book. Link knew he wouldn't get much sleep, but he was used to it. Link remembered all of his travels in Hyrule, thinking of how little he actually slept. 'Well, it just looks to be another one of those nights.' Link thought to himself, before being engrossed in the old book.  
  
It was only 4:30 in the morning when Li Syaoran woke from his slumber. He threw off the covers, trying to remember everything about yesterday's events. When they all came back to him, he groaned loudly, trying to forget what he remembered, and got out of his four-post bed. 'Well, it can't be past 5.' Syaoran thought, looking out his window. 'Might as well train a little.' Syaoran walked over to his large trunk, and picked out the backpack he brought with him from Japan. He took out his green training robes, placing them neatly on his bed. After changing into them, Syaoran tried to think of a place to train. 'My room is too small, and I might break something.' He thought to himself. 'I'll try the window.' He thought, looking out over a large courtyard. He pulled the maroon and gold window drapes open, a still night sky greeting him as he opened the window. Taking a step up, Syaoran balanced his weight on the windowsill, looking above the window in the tower. The previous night he had found out by the position of his window that he was in the tallest room in the huge tower. About 3 feet above the windowsill was a ledge sticking out, making any visual of what was above it impossible.  
  
Syaoran jumped up and grabbed the ledge, swinging himself up and over it as his years of training in Hong Kong had taught him to do. Surprisingly, the top of the tower was flat and wide, so there could be free movement. Syaoran looked around, finding that the ledge actually came 6 inches off the top area to make sure nothing fell off. He grabbed the pendent that hung around his neck, and held it out in front of him. Concentrating all of his energy, the pendent quickly got replaced with a long majestic sword. The sun had not come up yet, the area around Syaoran very dim, but not completely dark. Syaoran shut his eyes, deep in his training, and started off. The precise twisting and turning of Syaoran and his sword went on for an hour without Syaoran tiring slightly, his pace the same, maybe even more intense than when he started. Once the sun rose from the horizon, Syaoran was still practicing, training. He could hear a faint sound inside his head, a song that he made up. 'It's got to be too much training.' Syaoran thought to himself. 'I'm making up songs in my head. I might as well go inside anyway.' Syaoran thought, stopping the movement of body and sword. Opening his eyes, he could see the daylight rising slowly, and for a moment he forgot about the soft music. Syaoran sat down and watched the sunrise, the faint tune coming back into his head, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Syaoran's fierce amber eyes searched around, realizing that the music was not from him, as it was getting louder. His already stoic face frowned, not finding the source of the music. 'Oh course!' Syaoran thought, closing his eyes. He searched to find any aura out in the morning, to find who was playing the music. As he thought, there was one, none too similar to his own. It was a very dark forest green aura coming from a tower far on the other side of the school. 'Now why haven't I sensed this before?' Syaoran thought, reopening his eyes. 'Oh well.' He thought while standing up. He walked over to the ledge where he jumped up, and easily lowered himself down and through the window. Syaoran walked over to his trunk, grabbing clean black robes from inside, and walked into the bathroom, ready for a shower.  
  
'~'Sakura! Watch out!' a voice yelled. The emerald eyed girl looked around at her surroundings. She was in a dense forest, surrounded by close trees. It was night, but what she could tell, the moon covered by drifting clouds. Sakura walked forward, trying to make out where the voice had come from. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something yellow fall to the ground. Without turning, she grabbed her Key of Clow, chanting the all familiar spell that changed her small Key to her long Star Staff. She whirled around, and her breath got caught in her throat. Lying on the ground was the bloodied and pale form of Zelda. Sakura ran up to her, tears slipping from her eyes, trying to see if her friend was alright. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her shallow breathing. On the ground next to Zelda was a blood-covered dagger, its hilt having the form of a long serpent with red eyes. A clanging sound in the distance got Sakura's attention, dragging her eyes away from the dagger on the ground to swift-moving figures getting closer through the trees. From the outline, she saw that whatever it was, it was on a horse. 'A Ringwraith!' Sakura yelled, not consciously knowing what the word actually meant. Not wanting to leave her friend, Sakura could only look up to the enclosing figure. In a sudden move, and arrow sailed past her head from the back, striking the figure on black on the horse in the chest, immediately bursting the black robes into flames, the figure howling in pain, getting knocked off its horse in the process. A person leapt in front of Sakura, and she immediately knew who the person was.  
  
'Link!' Sakura yelled, not knowing again where she got the name from. He didn't look back, and only unsheathed the sword and shield that were on his back. With a loud battle cry, Link charged the still flaming beast, and was quickly engaged in a fierce sword fight, Link winning the upper hand almost immediately. The battle was on for only a few moments longer, Link cutting down his opponent with a swift diagonal swipe. Once the black cloaked figure was dead, Link came running over to Sakura, a solemn and utterly depressed look on his face. He rushed past Sakura and, without disturbing her, picked Zelda up in his arms and stood. 'Let's go.' He commanded, and started walking out of the forest. Sakura followed him, not wanting to be alone in the dark forest, but stopped when she sensed a familiar aura. Link seemed to sense it too, and stopped his fast pace jog. He looked to the right, Sakura following his gaze, and saw a shadow between the trees. Syaoran ran into view holding his sword, and Sakura had to keep herself under control, barely keeping herself from jumping into his arms for a hug. Link and Syaoran nodded to each other silently, before Syaoran took a look at what Link was carrying. Syaoran gasped at the sight of the wounded Zelda, and turned his head. They all started jogging again, making sure they were heading out of the forest, but Link and Syaoran suddenly came to a stop, their eyes darting around for something. Sakura tried to see or hear what they were looking for, but even with straining her ears, she could hear nothing but the sudden silence that engulfed the forest. Link gently put Zelda down, drawing his shield and sword in front of him.  
  
A loud rumbling from in front of Sakura got the teenage boys' attention. The both stepped in front of the girls to protect them, and got into fighting stances. The rumbling got louder and louder, until the thing that was making the noise came into view. It was a heard of unicorns, their sleek forms glimmering in the hidden light. They did not look as though they were going to stop for the people in front of them. 'Move!' Link shouted a quick command, grabbing Zelda and dashing out of the way, Syaoran following him, looking back. He stopped moving when he saw that Sakura was still standing there, in the direct path of the stampeding unicorns. 'Sakura, get out of the way!' Syaoran yelled over the noise of hooves beating down on the ground. She didn't look, but only stared, frozen, in fear, at the upcoming danger. Syaoran ran over to her, jumping up and tackling her to the ground mere seconds before she was trampled. Syaoran quickly got off the ground, looking at the still unmoving Sakura. He started to shake her, yelling out her name to get her out of the trance. 'Sakura! Sakura get up! We have to get out of here!' She didn't seem to hear him, but only felt herself being shaken. 'Sakura!'~'  
  
Her name being called was the last thing that Sakura heard before waking up. Shaking and almost crying was the state Sakura found herself in, realizing that she was covered in a cold sweat. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to remember her dream, but a sudden loud banging on her door made her jump. Sakura settled herself down, finally getting out of her bed, and opened the door. A worried looking Tomoyo stepping into the room, decked out in her hand-made black robes. "Sakura, are you alright?" She asked, a small frown on her lips. "I have been trying to get you to wake for quite some time now. Not even the threat of you being late for school woke you up. What happened?" She asked. "Oh, it was just a dream. I'll talk to you about it later, though. I should get dressed. What time is it?" Sakura said, glancing at the also worried Nymph at her side, Kero still asleep on her bed-side table. "It's almost breakfast time, so you had better hurry. You don't want to be late on your first day!" The raven haired girl joked, walking out of the room with Villain trailing behind her. Sakura sighed in relief that it was only a dream, and closed her door. Sakura took a coldish shower, changing into her black robes, and walked out of her room with Nymph to catch up with Tomoyo in the Common Room.  
  
As Sakura entered the Common Room, she noticed that Syaoran, Meiling, Zelda, Yukito, and Eriol were all awake too. "Why isn't anyone else from Gryffindor here?" She asked the group, looking around the room. "Well, it is a little past the start of breakfast, so I think we had better get Link and go to the Great Hall." Eriol answered. Everyone else save Syaoran nodded their heads, everyone getting up from their seats. All the animals including the Suppi in panther form got together in a group to follow their masters, while Nymph detached from the group and ran back up the stairs. Sakura looked after her, and wondered what she was doing. Nymph jumped up the steps, running into Sakura's open door. She quickly walked over to Sakura's nightstand, and pulled open the drawer with her teeth. She picked up the stuffed animal inside by the tail, and dragged it downstairs, giving it to Sakura when she got there. 'Oh, thank you!' Sakura thought to Nymph, who responded back with a 'no problem.'  
  
After Kero turned into his Guardian Beast form, the group headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room, before they came to a dead stop. "Does anyone actually know where the Slytherin house is?" Tomoyo asked, looking around. Everyone shook their heads, and groaned in unison. "Slytherin Common Room?" someone from behind them asked, making the group turn around in surprise. The 2 people standing in front of them looked to be in the same year. One was a tall, black haired girl with dark brown eyes, and the other was a blonde haired boy with blue dyed spiked hair who was just a little bit shorter than the girl. He also had brown eyes, and seemed to be grinning to himself. "Our friend is sleeping in that house, and we are going to get him. Do you know where it is?" Eriol asked, looking at the 2 newcomers. They both nodded their heads, and started walking down a passageway. "By the way, I'm Paul, and this is my...um...friend Alicia." The boy said, glancing back for a moment. "We already know who you are. We were at the feast." Alicia said before the group behind her could say anything. "Your friend is the blonde kid who didn't introduce himself at the feast, right?" Paul asked, glancing back a second time. "Yeah, that's him." Zelda responded. "He likes to keep to himself." She added. "Well, we are in Slytherin house, so we can lead you to him. Just follow us." Alicia said, the walking pace getting a little faster.  
  
After some time of walking around, through dark corridors and behind some painting, they came to the large picture of the green and white snake. "Password, Please." The snake said, recognizing the 2 Slytherin students in front of him. "Dragon's blood." Alicia and Paul said in unison, looking quickly to each other before entering the doorway behind the portrait. The rest of the group followed them through, waiting in the comfy chairs in the empty Common Room with Alicia while Paul went up the tower to the boy's dormitory. Paul climbed up all the stairs, passing by all the doors to the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and other year dorms. Paul started jumping up to save time, taking 3 stairs at a time, until he made it all the way up to the last door in the tower. Paul knocked on the door, trying to turn the handle to find that the door was locked. "Hey Hylian! Open the door!" Paul yelled, hoping that he would hear. When there was no answer or sounds from inside the room, Paul got frustrated and took out his wand. "Alohomora!" Paul said, pointing his wand to the door. There was no click. Paul tried 3 more times, until he ended up just banding on the door and yelling. "Get out here you Hylian freak! Or I might just do something that you won't like to that other Hylian friend of-." Paul never got to finish his sentence, because the door he was smashing his fist against opened suddenly, and Paul found himself pressed back against the stairway wall, a long menacing sword pressed to his throat. "Hey, I was just kidding! Your friends are waiting for you in the Common Room. I just needed a way to get you to open the door." Paul explained, keeping his eyes on the sword. Link reluctantly removed the sword from its place on Paul's neck, and watched as he walked quickly down the stairs.  
  
Link walked back into his room, placing the Master Sword back into its sheath. Checking the mirror for a moment, Link straightened his red tunic and hat, trying to push back the strands of hair that fell in his eyes. Sighing when he could, Link walked out to the stairway, and locked his door behind him. When Link got down the stairs, the group greeted him, Paul grinning. "I told you." Paul said, looking to the others. Link didn't respond, but only walked by, motioning to the others to follow him. They did, and, as a big group, walked to the Great Hall. "You really should meet some of our other friends. I think you would get along with them." Alicia said, trying to make conversation. "Really? What are their names?" Tomoyo asked, slowing her pace to walk besides Alicia. "Well, there is Kate, Xandra, Jackie, and some friends of Jackie that even I don't really know." Alicia responded. "Oh, well, I'm sure we would love to meet them." Tomoyo said. "Just wait. Once they grow on you, you'll to hate them." Paul said, ducking from a playful swipe of Alicia's hand. When everyone got to the great hall Paul and Alicia said their goodbyes and walked over to the Slytherin table, the rest walking once again to the front of hall.  
  
By now most of the students had finished their breakfast and gone outside or around the school, trying to get ready for the full day of classes that was coming the next day. The group all headed to the teachers table, noticing that a good number of teachers were already gone. Professor Dumbledore was still sitting in his seat, smiling to all the students who were still in the room before looking to the group that entered. "Ah, greetings everyone. I hope you enjoyed your 1st night here." Dumbledore said, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Most of the group murmured a yes, nodding their heads, while Syaoran only nodded and Link stayed quiet and motionless. Professor Dumbledore looked over to Link, trying to figure out why he wouldn't answer. "I never did get your name." He said to the Hylian. "Do you mind if I ask you for it?" Dumbledore asked, still looking at him. "Link." Link replied, looking into the eyes of the headmaster. "I see. Well please; don't let me keep you from eating." Dumbledore said with a smile. The group started eating, Link picking at the food on his plate. 'What's wrong?' Zelda asked through their minds. 'I just don't know. I'm used to the same all the time. I'm used to Hyrule. This is definitely not Hyrule. I need to get outside.' Link thought back, getting up from his seat. Link walked out the door to the Great Hall with just about every pair of eyes on him. "Where is he going?" Sakura asked, looking worried. "I don't know." Zelda whispered. Link walked briskly down the corridors of Hogwarts, all the way back to the Slytherin House the way he memorized the previous night. As he neared the portrait, he saw Paul and Alicia coming out. Shifting into the shadows, Link watched as they walked past holding hands. Link paid no mind to this, but only quietly slipped into the Common Room. Thankfully it was empty, with everyone enjoying the day somewhere outside or in the huge castle. Link walked up the stairs, stopped and turned back around when he saw 3 people coming down the stairs. Link was about to walk out when whoever was behind him called out. "I didn't know you were in Slytherin, freak!" The person called down the stairs, making Link stop in his tracks and turn around. The 3 were in 5th year like him, 2 of them about 5 inches shorter than Link and the 3rd even smaller. The shortest of the 3 was a very pale and thin boy, with cold light blue, almost gray eyes. He had greasy blonde hair that was slicked back, and he wore black robes with a green and white striped scarf. The other 2 were much taller than him, standing on both sides of him like bodyguards. They both had scrunched up faces and black hair that looked to be jelled over to a side, their beady dark brown almost black eyes looking at Link. "I'm surprised that you're here." The blonde haired boy said, his voice sounding as if he thought he owned everything. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and these 2 boys are Crabbe and Goyle, my bodyguards." Malfoy said, putting out his hand. Link didn't even look at the offered handshake, but only started walking forward to his room. While he pushed past Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle placed their hands on each of Link's shoulders, and pushed him back down to where he was standing before.  
  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked, his cocky grin turning into a slight frown. "You are in Slytherin. That means you are in the same house as me, and that you are my ally. Don't refuse this friendship. You have no ideas of the consequences." Malfoy threatened, his eyes narrowing. Link still didn't respond, but only glared back at Draco, brushing past him quickly again. Malfoy gave a look to Crabbe and Goyle, and they grabbed Link's arms and spun him around. "You will have to pay for that!" Malfoy said loudly, quickly grabbing his wand out of his robes. In a fluid sudden movement Link suddenly grabbed something behind him. Link was too fast for anyone to stop him, as he grabbed his bow and an arrow, shooting it with deadly accuracy. The arrow sped from the bow, hitting Malfoy's wand just a millimeter above his hand. It knocked the wand clean away from Malfoy, and the arrow stuck the thin piece of wood to the wall. Malfoy looked in astonishment as Link put away his bow, glaring even harder at the shocked Draco. "W-well, you w-won't get away w-with this!" Malfoy stuttered, yanking the arrow out of the wall, retrieving his wand. He hurried out of the stairway and out the Slytherin Common Room. Link picked up his arrow, placing it back in its quiver that was hidden behind the Mirror Shield, and walked once again swiftly up the stairs.  
  
From the window in his room Link once again spend the day up on the flat part of the top of the tower. 'I just need a place to relax.' Link thought to himself, taking out his ocarina. Link played the songs he knew deep into the night, finally lulling anyone to sleep who was previously listening, with Zelda's Lullaby. He made his way back to his room at around midnight, getting comfortable with a fire, shedding all of his usual equipment. 'Another day tomorrow, only very different because of school.' Link thought to himself, closing his eyes, trying to get rest for the busy day ahead.  
  
(A.N. Ug! I'm so mad at myself! And I'm ssoo sorry that I haven't gotten this chapter up anytime soon! I couldn't get any of my ideas together, and FF.net had been down for a while now. Oh well, I hope you're not all too mad! The next chap's going to be the 1st day of school! I'm sorry if I seem to be focusing mainly on Link and Zelda, but that is because I have the most knowledge of the game. I put is in the CCS category because the characters are playing a major role in this story. I hope you don't complain. Please don't flame if you hate this chapter like I do, only constructive criticism please. Well, it's late and I'm tired, so I'll stop here. Please R&R! See you next chapter! Bye!) 


End file.
